Vermelho e Negro
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo... SA história de um homem que viveu o inferno em sua vida, mas encontrou e meio à miséria humana uma razão para continuar vivendo... Adaptção de Os Miseráveis, o livro da minha vida! Protagonizada por Dohko e Shion sem yaoi, cabeças
1. Ato I Prólogo: Olhai para o chão, olhai

**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas. A obra "Os Miseráveis" foi escrita por Victor Hugo e seu espólio pertence ao domínio público.

Sim, aqui começa mais uma fic by Margarida! Desta vez, a inspiração foi o livro que mais amo, que considero a obra da minha vida (já perdi as contas de quantas vezes li, vi o musical duas vezes, gravei os filmes e a minissérie...)!

O protagonista da vez é meu querido dourado e signo Dohko de Libra e também o casal fofo Shiryu e Shunrei. Porém, ao contrário de Honra, que adaptei dos "Três Mosqueteiros" e se passava na França mesmo, esta fic foi transportada para a China, na época em que o Partido Comunista chegou ao poder. Ela será dividida em três partes: a primeira, quando o partido ainda armava alianças para chegar ao governo; a segunda, alguns anos depois, quando o PC já estava no governo e a terceira quando as primeiras revoltas do povo começam a pipocar.

Vamos à fic! Outros avisos importantes, no final do capítulo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ato I- Capítulo único**

**Prólogo – Olhai para o chão, olhai...**

**Província de Fujian, Leste da China, 1949**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os passos largos e precisos denunciavam sua autoridade sobre aquele lugar. As mãos cruzadas nas costas e o olhar altivo demonstravam sua confiança e autocontrole extremos. Os longos cabelos esverdeados quase não se mexiam enquanto caminhava por entre corredores lotados de homens, alguns perigosos assassinos, outros, nada mais do que meros ladrões de galinhas.

A lei era para todos. E ele estava ali para que ela fosse cumprida à risca.

-Senhor! Senhor!

Um de seus homens vinha correndo em sua direção, afoito e preocupado. Ele estancou o passo, esperando sua aproximação.

-O que quer, homem?

-Um dos prisioneiros, senhor... Sofreu um acidente. Um arado caiu sobre si e ele não consegue se mexer. Já tentamos tirá-lo de lá, mas é impossível... O arado é muito pesado.

Sem alterar sua expressão séria, o homem chamou alguns outros soldados e partiu até a faixa de terra que um grupo de prisioneiros trabalhava para o plantio. Havia uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas, todos gritando palavras de ordem e incentivo.

Abrindo caminho por entre os prisioneiros, ele viu, estarrecido, que um deles usava de todas as suas forças para levantar o arado, forçando-o com suas costas. O suor já caía em bicas, o rosto vermelho, os cabelos castanhos e revoltos grudados em sua testa. Mas, como um milagre, o arado moveu-se alguns centímetros do chão e dois homens puxaram o prisioneiro que estava preso embaixo dele.

Os demais davam vivas e comemoravam, os soldados foram dispersando um por um de volta ao trabalho. E o comandante observava o outro homem. Estava impressionado com sua força.

O outro nada fez, apenas o encarou com um ar de quem não gostava de ser vigiado.

A lei era clara: ao se deparar com um superior, o olhar deveria ser direcionado ao chão. Ninguém ousava encará-lo daquela maneira. Ninguém, a não ser aquele homem.

-x-x-x-x-x-

De volta à sua sala na prisão rural, o comandante sentou-se em sua mesa para despachar alguns memorandos e documentos. E, suspirando, pegou um cartão amarelo e alguns papéis, lamentando que naquele dia um daqueles homens ganharia sua liberdade.

-Senhor, aqui está o prisioneiro 23612. – disse um jovem soldado, entrando pela sala com um outro homem, de cara amarrada. O mesmo que salvara a vida do companheiro de prisão horas antes.

-Obrigado, Asterion. Muito bem, 23612, acho que posso dizer que este tempo que passou aqui conosco ajudou-o a refletir sobre seu crime e...

-Crime? Ora, minha irmã e meus sobrinhos estavam passando necessidades! Roubei apenas um pedaço de pão para saciar sua fome e por conta disso cá estou, há 19 anos!

-Nove anos por roubar, o restante por indisciplina... Por minha vontade, ficaria aqui o resto de sua vida. Mas a lei é para todos e sua vez de se beneficiar com isso chegou.

Rapidamente, sem deixar de encarar o homem à sua frente, o comandante entregou-lhe os papéis e o cartão amarelo.

-Aqui estão os papéis de sua condicional. Mas que fique claro uma coisa: se cometer um outro crime, o que não acho difícil, ou não comparecer neste local daqui a seis meses para uma avaliação, eu o caçarei até o inferno e o trarei de volta, 23612...

-Meu nome é Dohko! – o prisioneiro disse firmemente, já se levantando para sair.

-E o meu é Shion. Nuca se esqueça disso, 23612!

Pouco depois, os portões da prisão agrícola se fechavam atrás de Dohko. Inspirou fundo o ar do lado de fora. Ajeitando sua trouxa de apenas uma troca de roupa, encarou o céu cinzento por alguns segundos.

Voltar para a casa da irmã não poderia, sabia que havia morrido. Procurar os sobrinhos parecia tarefa impossível. O jeito era começar uma nova vida. Pôs-se a caminho de uma estrada de terra batida, rumo a uma aldeia qualquer onde poderia encontrar pouso.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando finalmente chegou a uma aldeia, era quase noite. Cansado, faminto e com o corpo dolorido pela caminhada, Dohko viu uma pequena pensão e resolveu pedir por pouso.

-Boa tarde, senhora. Por um acaso teria um quarto para me arranjar por esta noite?

A jovem senhora que varria o chão virou-se para responder e arregalou os olhos de medo ao ver o cartão amarelo que Dohko segurava. Nervosa, ela entrou correndo pela cozinha e voltou acompanhada de seu marido, um homem com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que quer aqui?

-Apenas um quarto para passar a noite, senhor. Infelizmente, não tenho dinheiro, mas posso pagar com meu trabalho.

-Trabalho? Como um marginal como você vem falar de trabalho? Fora daqui!

-Mas, senhor...

-Fora daqui! Nesta casa vivem pessoas de bem, assim como nossos hóspedes! Fora!

O homem pegou a vassoura que a mulher segurava e ameaçou avançar contra Dohko. Sem entender nada, ele saiu da pensão.

-Feche bem todas as portas e janelas, Tétis. Não sabemos se esse marginal vai tentar entrar em nossa casa durante a noite.

-Sim, Julian.

Cansado, Dohko sentou-se em um toco de madeira, jogado no centro da aldeia. E percebeu que as pessoas que passavam por ele o olhavam aterrorizadas, desviavam o caminho, alguns até o xingavam a distância. Por quê?

Suspirando, ele resolveu descansar um pouco. Acostumado com os castigos da prisão, não se importou em deitar-se no chão frio, a cabeça apoiada em sua trouxa de roupas.

Adormeceu, mas por pouco tempo. Alguns minutos depois, sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe as costelas. Lentamente, abriu os olhos e viu um homem de expressão preocupada à sua frente, olhos azuis a encará-lo.

-O que faz aqui, dormindo no meio da aldeia, senhor?

-Eu... – Dohko levantou-se, espreguiçando-se – Estava a procurar por um quarto, mas parece que ninguém nesta aldeia está disposto a me arranjar um.

-Por causa deste cartão que carrega, não? – o homem perguntou, apontando o cartão amarelo nas mãos de Dohko.

-O que tem este cartão?

-Ele o identifica como um ex-presidiário, senhor... Mas não me importo com isso, venha comigo, por favor.

"Este cartão... Então é por causa dele que não consigo um quarto ou trabalho, as pessoas me rejeitam? E este homem? Por que me oferece ajuda?". Dohko não tinha as respostas. Ainda confuso, resolveu seguir o homem, até chegarem a um pequeno sítio nos arredores da aldeia.

Era uma casa de médio porte, de móveis simples e aconchegante. Porém, em um canto da sala, Dohko percebeu um armário com uma porta de vidro, onde estavam guardados objetos de prata, tão lustrosos que refletiam a pouca luz das velas no ambiente.

-Sente-se e jante comigo, senhor... Como é seu nome?

-Dohko.

-Sente-se, Dohko... Meu nome é Saga.

Dohko não somente comeu como repetiu a sopa que lhe foi servida, o pão quente e delicioso. Há muito tempo não comia algo decente, estava realmente satisfeito.

Após o jantar, Saga o levou para os fundos da casa, onde havia um quarto com uma cama de solteiro e uma mesa. Entregou cobertores e um travesseiro a Dohko e desejou-lhe uma boa noite.

Estava tudo muito confuso. Por que aquele homem o ajudava? Não era ele, Dohko, um marginal, um criminoso? Eram tantas perguntas em sua mente que não conseguia dormir.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, foi até a sala da casa. Estava tudo silencioso e vazio. Caminhando pelo cômodo, vislumbrou a prataria guardada no armário. As palavras de Shion ecoavam em sua cabeça agora. "Se cometer um outro crime, o que não acho difícil...".

Realmente, não parecia difícil...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O sol nem havia nascido ainda e Saga foi acordado de seu sono com batidas vigorosas na porta da frente. Prendendo os cabelos, ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com dois homens segurando Dohko pelos braços e um terceiro com uma trouxa de roupas em uma das mãos e dois candelabros de prata na outra.

-Desculpe o incômodo, senhor Saga, mas encontramos este homem saindo da aldeia no meio da madrugada, carregando estes candelabros de prata. Ele insiste em dizer que foi um presente que o senhor lhe deu.

-Ele está certo, soldado. E me admira que tenha esquecido de levar também as taças e a bandeja de prata que lhe dei, Dohko!

Os soldados soltaram Dohko que, surpreso, encarou Saga com um ar de interrogação. Ele, por sua vez, guardou os candelabros, as taças e a bandeja na trouxa de roupas do homem à sua frente, enquanto lhe falava.

-Entenda que com este gesto não salvei sua vida, Dohko, e sim a sua alma. Sei que a partir de agora, não importa o que aconteça, será um novo homem...

Saga o abraçou fortemente e então fechou a porta de sua casa, deixando Dohko sozinho e pensativo do lado de fora. Sem rumo certo, ele partiu da aldeia, ainda surpreso com o gesto daquele homem.

Já estava longe quando estancou o passo. Olhou para o céu, arqueou as costas para trás e gritou, assustando os pássaros à sua volta.

-Ele tem razão... A partir de agora, o mundo nunca mais verá Dohko caminhar por suas estradas!

Dizendo isto, Dohko pegou o cartão amarelo, os papeis da condicional e os rasgou com fúria, enterrando seus pedaços à beira da estrada.

A partir daquele momento, Dohko não existia mais. E uma nova vida estava para começar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostaram do prólogo? Eu achei que ficou bacana, forte... E o Shion? Pois bem, ele tem toda a pinta que vai ser o vilão da história, mas eu digo que esta fic não tem vilões, assim como "Os Miseráveis" também não os tem.

Na verdade, o papel do Shion aqui é o de antagonista, o que é bem diferente de um vilão. Na trama original, o personagem se chama Javert (o protagonista é Jean Valjean) e ele é um homem que tem seus princípios sólidos de honra e justiça, mas não deixa nunca de admirar a força, a coragem e até o caráter de nosso protagonista. Fora que achei interessante mostrar o embate desta fic entre dois personagens que são melhores amigos um do outro.

Outro ponto importante. Como esta primeira parte se passa na época em que o Partido Comunista armava alianças para chegar ao poder, a propriedade privada ainda era um direito dos cidadãos chineses. Assim, não estranhem o fato de Saga ser dono de um sítio e Julian e Tétis de uma pensão.

O título da fic, "Vermelho e Negro", tem duas explicações: Primeiro, é uma das canções do musical "Les Miserábles" que mais gosto. Segundo, pode ser entendido como uma analogia ao vermelho do partido comunista e o negro que de certa forma se transformou a alma daqueles que não tem outra expectativa na vida senão se conformar com a situação e esperar pela morte, tal como acontece no livro de Victor Hugo.

Este capítulo foi betado pelas minhas queridas amigas Yui Minamino e Arthemisys. Muito obrigada meninas, é a vocês que dedico esta fic...


	2. Ato II Cap I:Ao final desse dia

**Ato II – Capítulo I – Ao final desse dia...**

**Província de Shandong, 1957, oito anos depois...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O mesmo olhar altivo, as mãos cruzadas em suas costas, o jeito de quem mandava e desmandava. Sim, ele ainda era a lei, implacável e rigorosa contra aqueles que a desafiavam.

Os anos haviam passado, mas em sua fisionomia notava-se apenas por conta de algumas rugas e linhas de expressão. Os cabelos ainda longos continuavam impassíveis de movimento quando caminhava. As roupas, sempre impecavelmente bem alinhadas. E no peito, algumas das medalhas que recebera por seus serviços prestados junto ao governo e a polícia.

Porém, a medalha que mais desejava não poderia nunca ser cunhada em bronze ou prata e sim em uma deliciosa lembrança em seu íntimo: a prisão de Dohko, o prisioneiro 23612, da prisão agrícola de Fujian. Tinha prometido ir até o inferno se fosse preciso para caçá-lo e prendê-lo novamente.

Bem, levando em conta a miséria que via em Shandong, talvez não estivesse tão longe do inferno como presumia. Até a prefeitura, onde se encontrava agora, exalava esta mesma impressão.

-Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar, senhor Shion, mas o prefeito estava realmente muito ocupado. Irá recebê-lo agora, queira me acompanhar.

Com um aceno de aprovação, Shion acompanhou o jovem secretário até a sala do prefeito, onde o mesmo se encontrava de costas para a porta, observando a rua em frente pela janela.

-Senhor Chang, o inspetor de polícia Shion.

-Obrigado, Sorento. Pode se retirar ao seu trabalho.

-Com licença, senhor.

Somente depois que o rapaz saiu, o prefeito Chang dirigiu-se ao inspetor, mas ainda sem se virar para ele.

-Ouvi falar de seu trabalho e sua fama, inspetor Shion. È um homem de muito prestígio, deveria estar atrás de assassinos perigosos em Pequim e não de míseros ladrões de galinhas aqui em Shandong.

-Com todo o respeito, senhor prefeito, mas para mim assassinos e ladrões de galinha são todos a mesma coisa... A lei deve ser severa para ambos.

-Entendo. Bem, eu mesmo lhe mostrarei a nossa delegacia, inspetor.

Finalmente o prefeito virou-se para Shion e ele pôde ver então a sua face. Os cabelos castanhos estavam bem penteados, embora alguns fios teimassem em se revoltar no alto da cabeça. Os olhos castanhos eram autoritários e compreensivos ao mesmo tempo, uma grande contradição.

O prefeito encarava o inspetor. Em toda sua vida, Shion só conhecera um homem com ousadia suficiente para isso.

Dohko, o prisioneiro 23612 que conhecera na prisão agrícola de Fujian.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A prefeitura ficava no segundo andar de uma grande fábrica de cerâmica, também administrada pelo prefeito. Quando ele e Shion desceram, o horário de almoço havia acabado e os operários retomavam seus postos. Os fornos acesos nos fundos do galpão tornavam o ambiente uma filial do inferno, mãos habilidosas moldavam vasos, pratos e travessas na argila molhada.

-Esta fábrica é a principal fonte de renda para metade da população de Shandong, inspetor Shion.

-O senhor a administra também?

-Sim, com a ajuda do senhor Kanon. É ele quem cuida de tudo por aqui quando estou atarefado com os assuntos da prefeitura.

Shion viu o homem de cabelos azuis ao fundo, dando ordens a um grupo de operários. Chamando o inspetor com um aceno, o prefeito saiu da fábrica e ganhou a rua rapidamente.

-Agora que entenderam tudo, voltem ao trabalho, há muito que fazer por aqui.

Kanon deu as últimas ordens e tomou o rumo de sua mesa, que ficava em um canto mais afastado dos fornos. Estava quase lá quando foi interceptado por uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos (1) e olhos azuis, que evitava encará-lo.

-O que foi, Marin? Alguma dúvida em relação ao seu trabalho?

-Não, senhor Kanon, eu queria tratar de um outro assunto com o senhor.

-Pode falar.

-Eu gostaria de saber se há possibilidade de o senhor me dar um adiantamento do meu salário.

-Um adiantamento? De quanto precisa?

-Cinqüenta yuans (2), senhor Kanon.

-O quê? Marin, sinto muito, mas não será possível... Nós não dispomos de uma quantia dessas no momento.

-Por favor, senhor Kanon, é importante! Quem sabe se o senhor falar com o prefeito, ele é um homem bom e sei que vai entender...

-Esqueça, Marin! Eu não vou incomodar o senhor Chang por causa de uma bobagem dessas. Volte ao seu trabalho agora!

Sem tirar seus olhos do chão, Marin engoliu as recusas em seco e voltou para o balcão. Suspirou cansada, precisava dar um jeito de arrumar depressa aqueles cinqüenta yuans. Antes de retomar seu trabalho, retirou do bolso de seu avental uma carta e a releu, demorando-se nas linhas finais.

_Sei que já tem nos dado tudo o que pode, senhorita Marin, mas a pequena esteve muito doente por esses dias, precisando de remédios e cuidados especiais. É terrível ter de fazer isso, mas peço-lhe que nos mande mais dinheiro, cerca de cinqüenta yuans. É o custo da consulta médica e dos remédios que Shunrei precisa..._

_Sem mais_

_Senhora Li Wang_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na delegacia, Shion vistoriou tudo e nada disse em desagrado, parecia realmente satisfeito com o que via. Observando o inspetor, o prefeito o media de cima a baixo, como se tentasse descobrir em sua pessoa algo que o desabonasse.

-As grades destas celas estão cheirando a tinta fresca... Nunca houve uma prisão em Shandong?

-Algumas poucas, mas sempre gente muito miserável, que roubou para comer...

-A fome não justifica o crime, senhor Chang. Pode-se trabalhar para conseguir dinheiro e então comer.

-Como pode um homem trabalhar faminto, inspetor?

-Sinceramente, não me importam como o farão, apenas que o façam. E não existe crime menor ou maior, assim como motivos justificáveis...

-O senhor fala como se fosse Buda nos ensinando acerca do certo e do errado.

-Desculpe-me, senhor prefeito, mas não acredito em Buda ou em qualquer divindade que tente impor sua visão de moral e bons costumes.

-Vejo que temos opiniões divergentes sobre o assunto... Mas não se preocupe, eu não irei interferir em seu trabalho.

-E nem eu na prefeitura, senhor Chang.

Apertaram-se as mãos, o prefeito despediu-se e saiu da delegacia. Shion sentou-se em sua nova mesa e ficou por algum tempo olhando para o nada, pensativo. Alguma coisa naquele senhor Chang o deixava intrigado, mas não sabia dizer o que era.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O outro dia amanheceu cinzento em Shandong. Na fábrica de cerâmica, os operários chegavam para mais um dia de trabalho, Marin entre eles, uma expressão de quem não tinha dormido nada durante a noite.

Assim que registrou sua entrada, foi procurar por Kanon.

-Senhor Kanon?

-O que foi desta vez, Marin?

-Eu gostaria de lhe pedir para sair mais cedo hoje.

-Sair mais cedo? Primeiro o adiantamento, agora isso... Marin, assim perderá o seu emprego!

-Sei disso, senhor Kanon, mas se sair no horário de sempre, não poderei ir ao correio e tenho uma carta que preciso postar logo.

-Se é algo tão urgente, deixe a carta comigo que eu a colocarei no correio quando for visitar um de nossos compradores.

Kanon estendeu a mão, mas Marin hesitou, apertando o envelope entre as mãos.

-Está com medo de que eu leia sua carta, Marin? Não confia em mim?

Ainda hesitante, Marin entregou a carta para o homem e foi para seu posto. Kanon deu uma espiada no destinatário e arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando o que estava escrito.

-Senhor e senhora Li Wang?

Guardou a carta no bolso da calça e iniciou seu trabalho, dando ordens ao grupo que cuidava dos fornos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na sala anexa ao gabinete do prefeito, Sorento podia ouvir vozes exaltadas vindas de lá. Tentava se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas as palavras raivosas do homem que fora conversar com o prefeito não o deixavam fazer suas coisas em paz.

De repente, com um tremendo estrondo, o homem abriu a porta com tudo, ameaçando o prefeito com sua voz de trovão e seu corpanzil gingando ferozmente.

-Isso não vai ficar assim, senhor prefeito! Não vai!

Raivoso, ele saiu pisando duro. Sorento, meio assustado, foi até o gabinete ver se estava tudo bem.

-Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor Chang?

-Não, Sorento... E não se preocupe com a aparente fúria de Aldebaran, eu não o temo.

-Entendo... Mas, se me permite a indiscrição, o que ele desejava com o senhor?

-Queria que eu o contratasse como cocheiro para o transporte de mercadorias da cerâmica. Algo impossível, levando-se em consideração que a carroça dele não suportaria uma única viagem até o porto de Pequim.

Alterado, Aldebaran saiu da prefeitura direto para a delegacia. Encontrou o inspetor Shion imerso em papéis, alguns deles amarelados de tão antigos.

-Inspetor?

-O que deseja, senhor...

-Meu nome é Aldebaran e quero prestar uma queixa contra o prefeito Chang!

-Uma queixa contra o prefeito? E o que o faz pensar que eu aceitaria tal disparate?

-E se eu lhe contasse a história de um homem de passado misterioso que conseguiu chegar ao mais alto posto de uma província por meios até hoje obscuros?

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Shion indicou uma cadeira ao homem e ajeitou-se na sua para prestar atenção no que ele tinha a dizer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nesse meio tempo, passou-se o dia e também a tarde, com ela soou o apito que indicava o fim do turno de trabalho na cerâmica. Marin, exausta, lavou depressa suas mãos no tanque de limpeza e ainda estava enxugando-as no avental quando foi chamada por Kanon em sua mesa.

-Pois não, senhor Kanon?

-Marin, eu menti a você esta manhã... – ele começou, mostrando à mulher o envelope que ela lhe entregara, aberto – Eu li sua carta e tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer: quem é Shunrei?

Branca de susto, Marin não conseguiu articular uma única palavra. Torcia as pontas do avental, tentando encontrar uma saída para aquela situação.

-Marin, eu vou repetir a pergunta que lhe fiz: quem é Shunrei?

-É minha filha, senhor Kanon... – a mulher disse por fim, extremamente envergonhada. O homem suspirou, abrindo uma das gavetas de sua mesa.

-Eu já desconfiava de sua resposta e por isso me antecipei... Marin, você está despedida!

Kanon estendeu a ela um outro envelope, com dinheiro. Mas Marin não o pegou, parecia paralisada pela surpresa sobre o que havia acabado de ouvir.

-O que disse, senhor Kanon?

-Está despedida, Marin. Não posso manter empregada em meio às pessoas de bem uma mulher que tem uma filha sem estar casada.

-Por favor, senhor Kanon, não faça isso! Sem trabalho eu não posso sustentar minha filha, ela está muito doente...

-Não adianta, Marin! Você conhece muito bem as regras de conduta e moral que o senhor Chang exige de seus empregados e você quebrou uma delas!

-Mas o senhor Chang é um homem muito bom, eu sei que ele vai entender minha situação e...

-Eu estou transmitindo ordens do senhor Chang, Marin... Como disse, eu já desconfiava de sua resposta e expus a situação para ele. Está despedida e ponto final!

Com os olhos vermelhos, Marin baixou a cabeça e pegou o envelope com o dinheiro dos dias trabalhados e também sua carta. Nervosa, a mente confusa, ela deixou a fábrica e saiu pela rua, sem rumo certo.

O que seria de sua vida agora? E pior, o que seria de sua pequena filha, doente e longe de sua mãe?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Drama! Eu gosto disso, e Victor Hugo foi mestre em descrevê-lo em "Os Miseráveis"... Fiquei até com dó da Marin, tadinha... E o Shion? Javert, o personagem que inspirou o Shion aqui nesta fic, é o meu preferido no livro e por aqui não é diferente...

Descrevi a Marin com cabelos compridos porque isso será importante mais para frente. Porém, só mais para frente, não me perguntem antes o motivo!

Yuan, a moeda oficial chinesa desde o início do século. Mas o valor é fictício, eu não encontrei nenhuma tabela de conversão de Real, Dólar ou Euro para Yuan.

"**Ao final desse dia**", canção que faz parte do primeiro ato do musical "Les Miserábles", cantada pelos trabalhadores da tecelagem (que aqui substitui por uma cerâmica).

Este capítulo foi betado pela minha querida Arthemisys. Beijão, amiga!


	3. AtoII Cap II: Eu tive um sonho

Desta vez, essa nota tinha que ser no começo da fic:

**Arthemisys, muito obrigada por ter betado este capítulo e pela paciência em me atender, eu sei como sou pentelha às vezes... Muito obrigada, amiga, este capítulo é em sua homenagem!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ato II – Capítulo II – Eu tive um sonho...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Passaram-se alguns dias, todos muito frios e cinzentos. O trabalho na cerâmica continuava normalmente, os trâmites na prefeitura também. Porém, na delegacia da província...

Shion parecia estar em outro mundo, sempre pensativo. Desde que ouvira a história contada pelo tal Aldebaran, uma idéia se formava em sua mente. Parecia estapafúrdia a princípio, mas quando se pôs a analisá-la com calma, percebeu seu fundamento. Agora, tudo o que precisava para poder colocá-la em prática era uma resposta da inspetoria de Pequim.

E ele tinha certeza de que seria positiva.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O prefeito, como sempre fazia uma vez por semana, estava inspecionando o trabalho na cerâmica, acompanhado do senhor Kanon. Ouvia a tudo que ele dizia com atenção, demorando-se vez ou outra a observá-lo. Sorria de vez em quando, suas lembranças tomando conta de sua mente. Como poderiam ser tão parecidos se nem ao menos se conheciam?

O trabalho de supervisão terminou no setor onde eram moldados os utensílios de cozinha. Observando cada bancada, o senhor Chang estranhou que uma delas estivesse vazia, mas nada disse. Certamente havia um motivo para aquilo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Há horas ela estava sentada em sua cama, olhando para o vestido que um dia fora vermelho e hoje se encontrava desbotado, um xale da mesma cor sobre a cadeira. Era nítido seu receio e nervosismo, mas era preciso fazer aquilo.

Só havia uma maneira de conseguir dinheiro em um lugar tão miserável como Shandong. E Marin não podia deixar sua pequena filha desamparada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Província de Henam...**

Era uma velha pensão, uma casa caindo aos pedaços de tão antiga. Há muito não via hóspedes, mas conseguia manter-se de pé, e também seus moradores, graças aos viajantes que paravam por ali para comer e beber.

Uma boneca esquecida em um canto da cozinha indicava que ali vivia uma criança. Mãozinhas pequenas e maltratadas tentavam alcançá-la, os olhinhos negros com medo de ser surpreendida.

Estava quase alcançando seu objetivo quando uma outra mão a puxou com tudo pelo ombro, tirando-lhe a boneca.

-Suma daqui, pirralha! E nunca mais toque em uma boneca de minha filha, sua peste! Traste!

Ríspida, a mulher botou a menina para fora da casa, mandando que fosse atrás de lenha para o fogão. Ela saiu chorosa, quase trombando em uma outra menina, que lhe mostrou a língua.

-Venha cá, Saori, e pegue sua boneca.

A menina, de cabelos cor de lavanda e vestido engomado, agarrou o brinquedo e se pôs a correr pela casa. Pouco depois, um homem, de cabelos azuis revoltos e aparência rude, entrou pela cozinha, segurando um envelope.

-Esta carta acaba de chegar, minha querida... Veja, a idiota da Marin mandou os cinqüenta yuans que pedimos!

-Cinqüenta... Muito pouco pelo que prejuízo que essa menina nos dá, Giovanni (1)! Deveríamos pedir mais dinheiro!

-Ora, isso é fácil de se resolver, Shina... Escreva novamente à Marin, diga-lhe que a menina piorou e precisa de mais remédios.

Enxugando as mãos no avental, Shina beijou o marido e saiu para a sala, dando risadas. Passou pela pequena, que mal conseguia carregar a lenha toda sozinha.

-Você é muito lerda, Shunrei... Se continuar assim, vai ficar sem o jantar novamente. – disse-lhe o homem, jogando a carta fora e guardando o dinheiro no bolso.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na noite fria de Shandong, Marin caminhava a esmo pelas ruas, lançando olhares para as pessoas à sua volta de vez em quando. Bêbados, mendigos e toda sorte de gente miserável se abrigava embaixo de marquises, sempre em alerta, com medo da polícia.

Desde o pôr-do-sol ela caminhava, tentando criar coragem para dar o primeiro passo em uma seara incerta. Cansada, Marin encostou-se em uma pilastra, envolveu seus braços no xale e fechou os olhos.

Sua mente a levou então a um tempo mais feliz, quando os sonhos ainda faziam parte de sua vida. Um tempo que se fora, a partir do momento em que conhecera aquele maldito viajante, um homem muito bonito e educado que lhe prometera a felicidade e o mundo, mas que em um piscar de olhos a abandonou.

Suspirando, Marin abriu os olhos novamente e viu um homem parado à sua frente, observando-a de cima a baixo. Sorriu para ele e hesitante estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Se o cavalheiro quiser, podemos ir até minha casa...

O homem aceitou o convite e puxou Marin para junto de si. Nervosa, a jovem mulher o conduziu por ruas estreitas e escuras até chegar à sua casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Encostada na cabeceira de sua cama, Marin não tinha como esconder a tristeza que estava sentindo. Estava tão mal que sequer conseguia olhar para o homem em pé ao lado da cama, terminando de vestir suas roupas. Suspirou, enrolando-se ainda mais no lençol.

-Tem certeza de que já teve um homem em sua cama, Marin? – ele perguntou, um tom que misturava deboche e descrédito.

-Sim, senhor Algol... Há algum tempo, mas tive.

-Pois não foi o que me pareceu... Estava muito quieta, mal sabia o que fazer.

Algol vestiu o casaco e abaixou-se para se aproximar de Marin, remexendo um de seus bolsos.

-Quanto lhe devo por esta noite?

-Eu... Eu não sei.

-Como não sabe, Marin? Pobre mulher...

Dando risadas, Algol tirou algumas moedas de seu bolso e as jogou sobre o lençol, saindo logo em seguida. Marin ficou um tempo olhando para a porta de seu quarto até ouvir o barulho da porta de entrada sendo fechada. Com um pulo, a mulher desencostou-se da cabeceira e pegou as moedas, contado-as desesperadamente.

Era difícil de acreditar que se rebaixara àquele nível por tão pouco...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pela manhã...

Afoito, o jovem soldado entrava pela delegacia, procurando por Shion. As ordens do inspetor eram claras: quando chegasse a carta vinda da inspetoria de Pequim, ele deveria ser imediatamente informado.

-Inspetor Shion! – o rapaz quase gritou, parando em frente à mesa do inspetor. Shion levantou os olhos e viu na mão do subordinado o envelope timbrado.

-É a carta da inspetoria de Pequim, Jabu?

-Sim, senhor. Acabou de chegar.

Impaciente, Shion dispensou o rapaz e abriu logo a carta, sorrindo discretamente ao ler seu conteúdo. Estava certo quanto às suas idéias. E a resposta que tanto esperava era mesmo positiva.

-Jabu, cuide de tudo por aqui... Estarei fora durante toda a manhã.

Perto da delegacia, na prefeitura, o prefeito despachava alguns documentos, enquanto Sorento o inteirava dos fatos mais relevantes que aconteciam em Shandong. Por estar na sala do prefeito, não viu quando o inspetor chegou e entrou no gabinete, sem ser anunciado.

-Desculpe-me pela intromissão, senhor prefeito, não imaginei que estivesse ocupado.

-Não há problemas, Shion. Sorento, pode voltar à sua sala e feche a porta quando sair. E traga-nos uma xícara de chá, por favor.

-Com licença, senhores.

-Bem... – o senhor Chang voltou-se para Shion – O que deseja conversar comigo, inspetor?

-Senhor prefeito, há alguns dias eu recebi uma denúncia e achei que seria interessante compartilhar com o senhor o relato que me foi feito.

-Esteja à vontade, sou todo ouvidos ao senhor.

Shion sentou-se de frente para o prefeito, estudando sua expressão antes de começar a falar. Percebeu que sua teoria talvez não estivesse tão errada mesmo.

-É a história de um homem misterioso e de poucas palavras, que mesmo com o passado obscuro conseguiu chegar ao mais alto posto de uma província, tornando-se prefeito...

-Interessante... Mas por que compartilha este relato comigo, inspetor Shion? Acaso seria algum conhecido meu?

-Talvez... A bem da verdade, eu só estou lhe contando isso por que recebi uma ordem da inspetoria de Pequim, autorizando-me a investigar a vida deste homem, senhor prefeito.

Esperto, Shion disse as últimas palavras esperando uma reação do homem à sua frente. Porém, para sua surpresa e desagrado, o prefeito não esboçou nenhuma mudança de expressão, sequer receio.

-Faço votos de que obtenha sucesso em sua investigação, inspetor.

Sorrindo, o senhor Chang cumprimentou Shion. O inspetor, frustrado por não ter conseguido a reação que esperava, levantou-se de sua cadeira e saiu do gabinete, no exato momento em que Sorento chegava com o chá.

-Ora essa, o inspetor sequer esperou pelo chá!

-Ele precisou saiu depressa, Sorento... Por que não aproveita e se senta, podemos tomar este chá juntos.

Sorento assentiu e serviu o prefeito e logo depois a si próprio. Enquanto sorvia o conteúdo fumegante da xícara, não deixou de notar que o senhor Chang parecia distante e pensativo.

-Senhor Chang? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Por que pergunta, Sorento?

-O senhor está pensativo...

-Sim, eu estou... – ele bebeu de seu chá, vagarosamente – Estava pensando em como um cão de caça pode ser tão persistente e nunca desistir de sua "melhor" presa...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Droga, não era para ser daquela maneira! Como um homem podia ser um poço de frieza e racionalidade, uma estátua de pedra sem emoções ou reações? Planejava pegar o prefeito desprevenido e quem acabou ficando com as calças na mão foi ele, um dos homens mais respeitados da polícia chinesa...

Não voltou para a delegacia o dia todo, preferiu ficar vagando pelas ruas de Shandong. Vez ou outra se dignava a observar seu entorno, a miséria lhe dava asco! Parou por um momento para consultar o relógio de bolso, já era hora de voltar para casa.

-O cavalheiro me parece solitário... Não gostaria de ir até minha casa, posso lhe fazer companhia por esta noite...

Shion mediu a jovem mulher que fizera o convite, uma ruiva de longos cabelos e vestido desbotado, tentando se proteger do frio com um xale. A encarou, muito sério.

-Shion, inspetor de polícia... Se voltar a encontrá-la pela rua fazendo este tipo de coisa, terei que prendê-la, senhorita.

-Oh, por favor, não faça isso, senhor... Eu preciso de dinheiro, tenho uma filha doente para sustentar, veja...

Marin estendeu-lhe uma carta, que Shion leu rapidamente. Devolveu-a a mulher de forma ríspida.

-Pode muito bem conseguir os sessenta yuans que lhe pedem trabalhando honestamente. Por que não tenta um emprego na cerâmica administrada pelo prefeito?

-Não me fale desse homem, não quero sequer ouvir o seu nome! Se hoje estou aqui, é por culpa dele!

-Nesse caso, a senhorita pode procurar por um certo homem, dono de uma carroça mambembe que estabeleceu pouso por esta manhã na praça central.

-Para quê, inspetor, se não sei dançar ou mesmo recitar poemas?

-Mesmo assim, é melhor que o procure... Ou prefere que eu a leve presa?

Ajeitando o xale, Marin saiu pela rua, assustada com aquele homem. Shion consultou novamente o relógio e tomou o rumo de sua casa, pensativo.

-Mulher miserável... Como todos que encontro neste lugar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tal como Shion havia dito, lá estava a carroça, uma espécie de casinha ambulante. Em uma das laterais, dizeres em vermelho davam uma idéia do que poderia ser a tal carroça: "O mundo mágico de Shura". Hesitante, Marin bateu à "porta" e o tal homem a abriu.

-O que a senhorita deseja?

-Estou precisando de algum dinheiro e ouvi dizer que o senhor pode me ajudar.

-Suba, por favor.

O homem ajudou Marin a subir na carroça e fechou as portas. Sentando-se em uma cadeira, ela percorreu o lugar com os olhos e viu que estava atulhado de roupas, jóias, sapatos e afins. Então aquele tal de Shura era um comerciante ambulante.

-O que a senhorita tem a me oferecer?

Marin tirou do pescoço uma correntinha dourada, com uma medalhinha. A única lembrança da filha que trazia consigo.

-O senhor me daria sessenta yuans por ela?

-Sessenta? Deixe-me ver... – o homem examinou a correntinha – Vinte yuans, no máximo.

-Vinte? Mas preciso de sessenta!

-Sinto muito... Aceita ou não?

Ela acabou aceitando, não estava em condições de recusar nada. Shura deu-lhe o dinheiro e voltou sua atenção à mulher, tocando seus cabelos com a mão direita, sentindo a maciez dos fios vermelhos.

-Sabe... Eu também faço e vendo perucas. Os seus cabelos são lindos, o tom de vermelho é incomum entre as mulheres dessa região...

-Se o senhor me pagar quarenta yuans por eles, poderá cortá-los.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Marin deixava a carroça, levando sessenta yuans no bojo do sutiã e com os cabelos curtos. Sentia-se mal com isso, mas por sua filha faria qualquer coisa...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Corvos sobrevoavam o céu de Shandong naquela manhã. Um sinal de mau presságio, compartilhado pelo prefeito de seu gabinete e por Shion na entrada da delegacia.

"Mas nada poderá dar errado hoje...", o inspetor pensou ajeitando seu chapéu. Assim que entrou na delegacia, foi recebido por Jabu, acompanhado de um outro homem.

-Inspetor Shion, este é o inspetor Siegfried, da província de Shanxi.

-Como vai, senhor Siegfried?

-Bem, obrigado.

Shion indicou uma cadeira, que Siegfried recusou. O assunto a ser tratado seria rápido, ainda tinha coisas a resolver em sua área de jurisdição.

-Senhor Shion, eu soube através da inspetoria de Pequim que o senhor solicitou uma autorização para investigar a vida do prefeito Chang, sob o pretexto de que ele poderia ser perigoso...

-Exatamente, inspetor Siegfried... Desconfio que Chang seja um nome falso e sua verdadeira identidade seja a de...

-Dohko, o prisioneiro 23612, da prisão agrícola de Fujian?

-Como sabe?

Siegfried sorriu, ajeitando os fios da franja que caíam sobre sua testa.

-Por que sua teoria não tem fundamento, inspetor Shion... Há dois dias prendemos em Shanxi o verdadeiro Dohko, tentando roubar uma casa. Daqui a três dias ele será levado em julgamento... Pensei que gostaria de saber disso.

-Não é possível! Eu tenho certeza de minhas suspeitas!

-Sinto muito, mas elas se mostraram infundadas... Bem, até uma outra oportunidade, inspetor.

Despedindo-se rapidamente, Siegfried ganhou a rua e partiu. Não viu Shion, possesso, socar a mesa com tamanha violência que chegou a assustar Jabu. Alterado, o inspetor pegou seu chapéu de volta e saiu depressa da delegacia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pouco depois, estava na prefeitura. Tão nervoso que nem esperou Sorento o anunciar, foi logo entrando pelo gabinete.

-Senhor prefeito!

-Como vai, Shion? Suas visitas estão se tornando freqüentes, não?

-Desculpe-me, senhor Chang, mas não estou com paciência para ouvir ironias... Estou aqui para me desculpar com o senhor.

-Desculpar-se? O que poderia ter feito para chegar a tanto?

-Dei ouvido à história absurda de um homem que certamente estava fora de seu juízo perfeito... Cheguei inclusive a desconfiar que o senhor fosse um prisioneiro foragido que conheci e venho caçando há anos...

O prefeito ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por gritos exaltados que vinham da rua. Pouco depois, Sorento entrou depressa no gabinete, lívido.

-O que está acontecendo, Sorento?

-É o senhor Aldebaran, senhor prefeito! A carroça cheia de sacos de arroz caiu sobre ele e ninguém consegue tirá-lo de lá!

Rápido feito um raio, o prefeito saiu correndo de seu gabinete, com Shion em seu encalço. Pedindo licença às pessoas, ele abriu caminho e conseguiu se aproximar da carroça. Aldebaran estava preso embaixo dela, uma poça de sangue se formava ao redor de suas costas.

-Vão ficar todos parados, sem fazer nada?

-Senhor prefeito, a carroça é muito pesada!

-Molengas! Sorento, segure meu casaco!

O senhor Chang passou seu casaco ao secretário e encostou-se na carroça, forçando-a para cima com suas costas. Ela sequer se mexeu, mas ele continuou insistindo até que conseguiu movê-la alguns centímetros.

Sorento e mais dois homens puxaram Aldebaran e o prefeito soltou a carroça com tudo no chão, arfando. Muito sério, Shion aproximou-se do prefeito, entregando-lhe o casaco que estava nas mãos do secretário.

-Em toda minha vida, conheci apenas um homem capaz de fazer algo assim... Um homem a quem venho caçando desesperadamente.

-E acha que esse homem sou eu, Shion?

-Não, senhor Chang... Não pode ser o senhor. Com licença...

Shion foi embora, novamente pensativo. O prefeito então, deu ordens a Sorento e os outros homens para que levassem Aldebaran ao hospital da província.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Capítulo II! Tadinha da Marin, eu tô fazendo a pobrezinha sofrer muito, né? Ah, entenderam agora porque os cabelos compridos da personagem? Pois é, esta é uma das passagens do livro que me emociona muito, a outra é quase no fim, mas não vou revelar antes para não estragar a surpresa... Outra coisa, não pensem que o homem que abandonou a Marin grávida é o Aioria, eu não sou tão má assim! Ele ainda vai aparecer na fic, mas somente no terceiro ato.

Reparam no comentário do prefeito, logo no começo da fic (quarto parágrafo), sobre o Kanon? E a história do salvamento de Aldebaran? Pois é, os mistérios que fazem parte da vida do senhor Chang...

(1) Giovanni: Pois é, eu bem que poderia dar um nome chinês ao MDM, mas o Giovanni cunhado por Juli Chan cai tão bem nele que não resisti. Muito obrigada pela autorização de uso e beijos, Juli!

"**Eu tive um sonho**", canção – monólogo (parte do primeiro ato), interpretada pela personagem Fantine em "Les Miserábles". Ela é a inspiração para a Marin nesta fic.


	4. Ato II Cap III: Quem sou eu?

Nota inicial: Este capítulo é um pouco maior que os primeiros por conta dos eventos descritos que, se fossem divididos em dois, poderiam ficar um pouco confusos e os capítulos, curtos. E vejam só a inspiração foi tamanha que saíram dois capítulos de uma única vez!

Este capítulo foi betado pela linda e fofa Arthemisys.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ato II – Capítulo III – Quem sou eu?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Marin havia conseguido o dinheiro dos remédios de sua filha, mas a sua própria saúde estava em risco. Tossindo muito, com a pele dos braços marcada por estranhas manchas e olheiras profundas, ela continuava a vagar pelas ruas de Shandong atrás de algum cliente.

Contornando uma viela sem saída onde as pessoas jogavam o lixo que produziam, ela viu um homem bem vestido, consultando um relógio. Parecia estar esperando por alguém. Uma companhia feminina, quem sabe...

-Se o senhor estiver sozinho, eu posso lhe fazer companhia...

O homem encarou Marin e deu risadas, com desdém.

-Me fazer companhia? Olhe para si mesma, mulher! Está toda marcada e esse cabelo terrível... O que a faz pensar que sairia com um lixo humano como você?

As palavras duras daquele homem não importaram a Marin, ela precisava de dinheiro. Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem mulher o agarrou pelo braço.

-Por favor, senhor...

-Me solte, sua imunda! Vagabunda!

Nervoso, o homem empurrou Marin com força, que acabou caindo no chão. Não satisfeito, ele pegou um monte de lixo que estava em uma lata e atirou sobre a mulher. Desesperada, Marin o agarrou pela perna e ele sem dó a chutou.

Não foi somente um chute, mas outro e vários tapas. Marin ficou caída no chão, até ser encontrada por Jabu, o subordinado de Shion.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na delegacia, encolhida em um canto, Marin observava com seus olhos assustado a movimentação de pessoas, bêbados e arruaceiros. Shion trancou dois em uma cela e então voltou-se para ela.

-Eu lhe disse, senhorita, que se voltasse às ruas eu iria prendê-la.

-Mas eu não fiz nada, inspetor! Foi aquele homem quem me agrediu!

-Não é isso o que consta na queixa registrada pelo senhor Alberich! Jabu, pode prendê-la!

-Não, por favor, não faça isso! Eu tenho minha filha, o que vou fazer? Por favor!

Os gritos de Marin foram ouvidos pelo prefeito, que entrava na delegacia naquele momento.

-Senhor Chang! O que faz aqui a esta hora?

-Eu preciso conversar com o senhor, inspetor. Sobre algo que me disse hoje, quando ajudei o sen...

-Maldito!

O xingamento cortou a conversa e Shion virou-se para Marin, que estava agarrada às grades. Havia raiva em seus belos olhos e era direcionada ao prefeito. O senhor Chang aproximou-se da grade para lhe falar e foi recebido com uma cusparada no rosto.

-Jabu, dê um jeito nessa mulher!

-Não faça nada, soldado!

O prefeito enxugou o rosto com seu lenço e encarou a mulher, sem entender a atitude que ela tomara. Marin não se fez de rogada, já que estava mesmo presa descarregaria toda sua raiva sobre aquele homem.

-Maldito! Vê o que fez comigo? Se estou aqui, presa, a culpa é toda sua, desgraçado!

-O que ela quer dizer com isso? – o prefeito perguntou a Shion. O inspetor pigarreou antes de começar a falar.

-Pelo que pude apurar, ela foi despedida da cerâmica por seu subordinado, alegando que uma mãe solteira não tem o direito de trabalhar por lá.

-O quê? Por que Kanon faria uma coisa dessas, sem me consultar?

-Segundo esta mulher, ele transmitiu ordens suas, senhor prefeito.

Perplexo, o senhor Chang voltou-se para Marin, fitando-a intensamente. Depois, calmamente, deu uma ordem à Shion.

-Solte esta mulher, Shion.

-O quê? Senhor, eu não posso fazer isso, há uma queixa formal de agressão contra ela e...

-Eu me responsabilizo por esta mulher, Shion... Solte-a agora mesmo!

Contrariado, o inspetor não teve outra saída se não obedecer. Sem entender nada, Marin saiu da cela e o prefeito tirou seu casaco, cobrindo-a para que pudesse se proteger do frio.

-O que esta mulher precisa é de cuidados médicos, não de uma cela. Jabu, leve-a ao hospital, eu irei logo para lá.

Jabu saiu com a jovem mulher. O prefeito voltou-se para o inspetor, que continuava contrariado.

-O senhor me disse que não se intrometeria em assuntos da delegacia, senhor Chang.

-Mas esta mulher é um assunto meu, inspetor. Com licença.

-Espere! – Shion chamou o prefeito de volta, antes que ele ganhasse a saída – O senhor disse-me que queria conversar comigo.

-Amanhã, Shion. Procure-me na prefeitura, na parte da tarde.

Shion concordou com um aceno e tomou seu lugar em sua mesa. O prefeito colocou seu chapéu e foi direto ao pequeno hospital da província.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Assim que chegou, foi recebido por uma jovem enfermeira que cuidava dos doentes naquela noite.

-Como está a mulher que o soldado trouxe, senhorita June?

-Muito ferida, senhor prefeito. E doente também, não pára de tossir. Mas não é isso que me preocupa.

-O que é, então?

-Ela não parou de chamar por uma certa Shunrei até adormecer. Chorou muito também.

-Shunrei... Deve ser a filha dela. E Aldebaran?

-Está acordado, diz que não consegue dormir porque sente muitas dores no peito.

Entrando pelo quarto, coletivo, com camas separadas por lençóis brancos dependurados no teto, o prefeito avistou o homem recostado em uma cama nos fundos.

-Como se sente, Aldebaran?

-Um pouco melhor, mas meus ossos doem... Creio que não poderei voltar a trabalhar com minha carroça novamente.

-Pensei nisso, por isso gostaria de lhe falar... Eu tenho alguns contatos em Pequim, poderia arrumar-lhe um trabalho melhor na capital. O que acha?

-Senhor prefeito... Isso é muito.. Nem sei o que lhe dizer!

-Basta aceitar minha oferta.

Aldebaran assentiu e o prefeito o cumprimentou com um forte aperto de mão. Despedindo-se brevemente, ele saiu e June veio ao encontro do doente, trazendo uma tigela de sopa. Percebeu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Aconteceu algo, senhor Aldebaran?

-Viu este homem que acaba de sair daqui, senhorita June? Salvou-me a vida e arranjou-me um novo emprego! É um homem muito bom, de coração nobre... Será que ele perdoaria um idiota, que plantou falsas acusações contra sua conduta e colocou a polícia em seu encalço?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pela manhã, a primeira providência tomada pelo senhor Chang foi procurar por Kanon, na cerâmica. Encontrou o funcionário abrindo as portas da fábrica.

-Senhor prefeito, o que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Kanon, eu quero saber quem lhe deu autoridade para se reportar às pessoas usando meu nome?

-Como assim, senhor Chang? – Kanon estava visivelmente confuso.

-Estou falando da demissão da senhorita Marin! Francamente, Kanon, acha mesmo que eu demitiria uma funcionária somente por ela ser mãe solteira? Pareço um ser tão desumano assim?

Kanon não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça. Esfregava as mãos de nervoso, esperava pelo pior.

-Pode se retirar para seu trabalho agora... E não se preocupe, eu não vou demitir um funcionário exemplar por conta de um deslize... Darei um jeito na situação da senhorita Marin.

Ajeitando seu chapéu, o prefeito tomou o caminho do hospital.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Como ela está, senhorita June? – ele quis saber, ao entrar com a enfermeira no quarto coletivo, procurando por Marin.

-Muito mal, senhor prefeito... E não digo isso por conta dos hematomas e sim a tosse insistente. Receio que seja tuberculose, em estágio avançado.

O senhor Chang tirou o chapéu e já ia se sentando à beira da cama onde Marin repousava quando June o interceptou mais uma vez.

-Senhor prefeito, é melhor que saiba que menti a esta mulher durante a madrugada.

-Mentiu?

-Sim. Ela acordou chamando por sua filha e, para acalmá-la, eu lhe disse que o senhor iria buscar a menina, para que pudessem viver juntas aqui em Shandong.

-Entendo... Foi uma bela atitude, senhorita June...

Nesse momento, Marin acordou de seu sono, dando de cara com o prefeito a lhe sorrir. Tentou o mesmo gesto, mas faltaram-lhe forças.

-E minha filha? – foi o que conseguiu perguntar, com a voz fraca.

-Mandei que meu secretário fosse atrás do casal que cuida de Shunrei e a trouxesse para cá... Em no máximo dois dias poderá vê-la, senhorita Marin...

-Obrigada, senhor Chang... É um homem muito bom...

Voltou a cerrar os olhos, cansada. O senhor Chang ainda ficou um tempo apenas observando-a, até se voltar para a enfermeira.

-Cuide bem dela, senhorita June... Eu tenho alguns assuntos importantes a tratar, mas voltarei assim que possível.

-Sim, senhor... Ah, antes que me esqueça! O senhor Aldebaran receberá alta ainda hoje.

-Ótimo, mandarei que Sorento o procure para lhe falar sobre o trabalho em Pequim, bem como lhe entregar a passagem de trem. Até outra hora, senhorita June.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegou à prefeitura, Shion já o esperava, em pé observando o retrato de Mao Tse-Tung na parede.

-Admirador de nosso governante, inspetor?

-Não tanto quanto gostaria, senhor prefeito... Concordo com sua política econômica em planos qüinqüenais (1), mas receio que ele seja muito benevolente com os criminosos...

Shion sentou-se, então, na cadeira em frente à mesa do prefeito, que também se assentou.

-Mas não estou aqui para falar sobre Mao e sim porque me procurou na delegacia... O que quer conversar comigo, senhor Chang?

-Ontem veio desculpar-se comigo por ter me confundido com um criminoso que procura há anos e disse-me que jamais poderia ser eu esta pessoa... De quem falava, inspetor?

-De um prisioneiro que foi detido na província de Shanxi há três dias e será julgado amanhã... Seu nome é Dohko.

-Dohko? Um nome interessante... Mas tem certeza de que pegaram o homem certo, Shion?

-Sim, senhor Chang... Segundo soube, dois prisioneiros que dividiram cela com Dohko o reconheceram e testemunharão amanhã, no tribunal... Inclusive, sairei daqui diretamente para a viagem, quero acompanhar o julgamento de perto.

O perfeito calou-se, sem mais perguntas. Shion entendeu o gesto como uma despensa e retirou-se do gabinete, sem dizer mais nada.

Passaram-se algumas horas até que o prefeito chamou por Sorento em seu gabinete.

-Sorento, peço que cuide de tudo por aqui... Estarei ausente pelo resto deste dia e amanhã também.

-Vai viajar, senhor?

-Sim, mas não posso lhe dizer para onde, me desculpe...

Apressado, o prefeito deixou o secretário sozinho e foi procurar por um cocheiro na província que poderia lhe prestar serviços urgentes.

-Preciso que me leve até a província de Shanxi o mais rápido possível, Haguen... Preciso chegar antes do amanhecer!

-Desculpe-me, senhor, mas é uma viagem longa e cansativa. Meus cavalos não agüentarão!

-Tome! – o prefeito estendeu-lhe um maço de notas – Deve ser o suficiente para cobrir seus eventuais prejuízos e até mesmo comprar cavalos novos, caso precise. Agora vamos, depressa!

Tomando a estrada rumo à Shanxi, o senhor Chang não conseguia ficar quieto um minuto que fosse. Precisava chegar a tempo no tribunal...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O julgamento já estava quase no fim quando ele conseguiu entra no tribunal, misturando-se à multidão que assistia à sessão. Encontrou uma brecha na segunda fileira e por lá ficou, observando as pessoas presentes.

À direita do juiz estava Shion, impassível, ouvindo as acusações contra o réu; no centro, próximos a primeira fila, estavam os dois prisioneiros e testemunhas. E à esquerda, acorrentando e com uma expressão desoladora, o réu, Dohko.

A falação do promotor terminou logo. Era chegado o momento da chance de defesa do réu, que ficou calado.

-Não vai falar nada, senhor Dohko? – inquiriu o juiz, com uma voz calma e amedrontadora ao mesmo tempo.

-Falar para quê, se eu já disse que me chamo Aioros e não Dohko! Eu não faço idéia de quem seja esse homem, seu Radamanthys!

-Senhor juiz para você, insolente! E não me venha com essa história de que não sabe quem é Dohko, estes homens aqui à frente o reconhecem como tal!

-Mas eu nem sei quem são esses homens, seu juiz! Meu nome é Aioros! Aioros!

-Kamus! Miro! – o juiz os chamou e os dois homens levantaram as cabeças, meio assustados – Reconhecem este homem à sua direita?

-Sim, senhor juiz... É Dohko, nosso companheiro na prisão agrícola de Fujian.

-Exatamente, senhor juiz.

-É mentira!

Cansado, o homem desistiu de protestar contra o inevitável. O prefeito o observava demoradamente, perdido em pensamentos. Mas acabou sendo despertado para a realidade ao ouvir a movimentação de pessoas, e o juiz iniciar o anúncio da sentença.

-Senhor Dohko, este tribunal...

-Esperem!

Com um tom de voz firme e autoritário, o senhor Chang saiu de seu lugar e foi até o juiz, interpelando-o.

-O senhor não pode condenar este homem, ele diz a verdade!

-O senhor não é o prefeito de Shandong? Por que está aqui, a defender um criminoso?

-Por que este homem não está mentindo. Ele não é Dohko!

-Desculpe-me, senhor prefeito, mas teve a oportunidade de ouvir as testemunhas, eles o reconhecem como sendo o prisioneiro Dohko.

Transtornado, o prefeito virou-se de frente para os prisioneiros, ambos de cabeça baixa. Chamou-os, quase os derrubando ao pegá-los pelo colarinho de suas camisas.

-Olhem para mim! Kamus! Vamos, olhe para mim! Nã me reconhece, Kamus?

-Claro que o reconheço! Você é o prisioneiro Dohko!

-Isso mesmo... E você, Miro, não me reconhece? O homem que salvou sua vida quando um arado caiu sobre seu corpo! Não me reconhece?

-Você... – o prisioneiro apertou os olhos – Você é Dohko, salvou minha vida em Fujian! Ele é Dohko, senhor juiz!

Murmúrios de excitação e incredulidade pipocavam pelo tribunal, Shion se remexia em seu canto, inquieto. O prefeito, agora Dohko, estava impassível diante do juiz.

-Estão vendo? E hesitam em acreditar em mim por conta de minha posição e vida pública, como se isso fosse uma prova de minha honestidade e ficha limpa... Bando de corvos insolentes, seres humanos sem moral!

Dizendo, isto, Dohko saiu depressa do tribunal, entrou no coche e partiu. Shion saiu correndo em seu encalço, mas o perdeu de vista. Mas, conhecendo-o tão bem, sabia que ele não iria fugir assim, abandonando a província que governava.

Voltaria para Shandong, com reforços. E finalmente teria em suas mãos Dohko, o prisioneiro 23612 da prisão agrícola de Fujian.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Desta vez, o prefeito, ou melhor, Dohko estava tão nervoso que Haguen precisou aumentar a velocidade da corrida, precisavam chegar depressa em Shandong. No meio da noite, quando a província era praticamente só o silêncio, eles chegaram.

Dohko apeou às portas da prefeitura, abriu-a rapidamente e subiu até seu gabinete, onde Sorento ainda se encontrava arrumando alguns documentos.

-Senhor Chang! Não o esperava para esta noite e...

-Sorento, eu não tenho tempo para conversas! Arranje-me uma folha de papel timbrado, depressa!

Solícito, o secretário atendeu ao pedido do prefeito e ficou observando-o redigir uma carta assinada, que reconheceu como um decreto oficial.

-Aqui está, Sorento... A partir desta noite, eu estou oficialmente afastado de meu cargo na prefeitura... Irei partir desta província e você, que sempre foi muito dedicado ao seu trabalho e à Shandong, assumirá meu lugar.

-Como assim, senhor Chang? Eu não entendo...

-Acredite, Sorento, você é capaz de assumir tamanha responsabilidade. E, por favor, não me chame mais de senhor Chang... Um rapaz tão bom quanto você merece saber a verdade...

-Que verdade? – Sorento questionou, enquanto o ex-prefeito remexia em uma das gavetas de sua mesa, procurando por algum dinheiro.

-A de que um homem chamado Dohko existiu sobre esta terra e, ao contrário do que possam vir a lhe dizer, serviu a sociedade da melhor maneira que pôde...

Deixando Sorento sozinho, Dohko partiu da prefeitura. Mas, antes de sair de Shandong, precisava visitar uma certa mulher.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No hospital, foi recebida por uma apreensiva June, que remexia as mãos nervosamente, muito preocupada.

-A Marin piorou, senhor Chang... Está tossindo muito sangue, sua pulsação é muito fraca. O que ainda a mantém viva é o desejo de rever sua filha...

Com o semblante muito sério, Dohko aproximou-se da cama e Marin o encarou, com os olhos apertados e cansados. Mal conseguiu abria a boca para falar.

-E minha filha, senhor Chang? O senhor me prometeu...

-Fique sossegada... Meu secretário teve alguns problemas, mas eu irei pessoalmente buscar Shunrei.

-Não irá a lugar nenhum, Dohko!

Era Shion, que entrava pelo quarto acompanhado de Jabu, que parecia não muito satisfeito em estar ali, segurando uma arma em sua mão direita.

-O senhor está preso, Dohko! Queira me acompanhar e...

-Agora não posso, Shion... Eu prometi a esta mulher que iria buscar sua filha! Dê-me 24 horas para cumprir minha promessa e então...

-Isto está fora de cogitação!

-Minha filha... - Marin pediu, amparada por June, que nada entendia do que estava acontecendo – Shunrei... O senhor prometeu buscar Shunrei...

-Escute aqui, mulher... - Shion falou diretamente a Marin – Acreditou nas mentiras deste homem? Ele é um marginal, jamais lhe traria sua filha de volta!

-O quê? Não, isso não é verdade! Não...

-Acredite, ele não faria nada disso... Ou a doença a deixou tão louca a ponto de duvidar de minha palavra?

-Não diga uma idiotice dessas, Shion!

Dohko quis avançar sobre Shion, mas os gritos desesperados de Marin o detiveram. Cuspindo muito sangue e chorando, ela tentava se levantar, June a segurava pelos ombros.

-O senhor... Men... Mente...

Foram as últimas palavras de Marin, antes de cair sobre os travesseiros. A força que fizera, o baque pelo que Shion lhe falara acabaram por fazê-la perder todas as esperanças. Esta morta.

-Você... Desgraçado! - Dohko gritou – Você matou a Marin, Shion! Maldito!

-Esta mulher já estava morrendo! Você virá comigo agora e...

Shion não terminou a frase. Atingido por algum objeto pesado na cabeça, ele caiu desmaiado no chão do hospital.

-O que você fez, Jabu?

O rapaz estava lívido, a arma com a coronha voltada para cima. Tinha sido um golpe certeiro.

-Senhor Chang ou quem quer que seja, eu acredito em sua bondade e não posso permitir que vá preso... A frente do hospital está sendo guardada por dois soldados, mas o senhor pode fugir pelos fundos.

Sem saber o que dizer ao rapaz, Dohko o abraçou com força. June, ainda assustada com tudo, não se movia do lugar. Dohko aproximou-se do corpo de Marin e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Eu juro, Marin, que não permitirei que nenhum mal aconteça à sua Shunrei... Adeus... Adeus Jabu, senhorita June...

June, ao se dar conta de que Dohko iria realmente fugir, acordou para a realidade e lhe entregou uma carta, que encontrara em meio às roupas de Marin.

-Tome, aqui está o endereço do casal que cuida de Shunrei... Que Buda possa protegê-lo, senhor Chang...

-Meu nome é Dohko, senhorita June... Por favor, nunca se esqueça disso.

Despedindo-se com um aceno, Dohko desceu pelas escadas, ganhou a porta dos fundos rapidamente e desapareceu pela noite de Shandong.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, finalmente a verdadeira identidade do prefeito revelada! Agora sim, faz sentido o comentário sobre o Kanon no capítulo anterior... Naquele momento, Dohko pensava em Saga, o homem que o ajudou quando todos lhe deram as costas...

Até o próximo capítulo, pessoas!

(!) Planos Qüinqüenais: Quando assumiu o governo da China, logo após o fim da Segunda Guerra, Mao Tse-Tung importou para o país o modelo econômico desenvolvido por Karl Marx e em execução na União Soviética. O plano consistia em estatizar gradativamente toda e qualquer propriedade privada do país e também investir pesado em agricultura para que, em cinqüenta anos, a China fosse a maior economia em vigor no mundo.

Bem, os planos qüinqüenais duraram na verdade cerca de quinze anos; muitas propriedades foram tomadas a força de seus donos, algumas estatizações geraram protestos e a agricultura continuou em seu sistema "feudal" como sempre foi, gerando uma pobreza cada vez maior no interior do país.

As conseqüências desses eventos e também as primeiras manifestações contra o governo serão tema dos próximos capítulos, aguardem...

"**Quem sou eu?**", canção-monólogo de Jean Valjean, parte do primeiro ato de "Les Miserábles". Um dos momentos mais lindos e emocionantes do musical...


	5. Ato II Cap IV: Castelo no céu

**Ato II – Capítulo IV – Castelo no céu...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Seu velho corpo já não era mais o mesmo, a corrida que depreendia há horas fazia seus ossos estalarem a cada movimento. O casaco lhe pesava sobre os ombros e o frio estava à beira do insuportável.

Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de parar. Sem enxergar um palmo à sua frente devido à escuridão, Dohko chegou próximo ao pequeno riachinho que cortava a província. Parou um momento para respirar e pensar. Não tinha alternativas, seria preciso fazer um sacrifício.

Entrou pelo riachinho e seguiu caminho por seu leito. Ao menos o seu rastro não deixaria para Shion seguir.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Acompanhado de vários soldados, Shion vasculhava cada centímetro da província. Não sabia quanto tampo ficara desacordado, poderiam ter sido preciosos minutos perdidos!

Entrou pelo bosque que circundava a estrada e também chegou ao riachinho. Agachou-se em suas margens, pensativo. Esperto como era, Dohko certamente havia seguido pelo leito para não deixar rastros. Maldição! Para que lado havia seguido?

Foi então que se lembrou da promessa que o homem havia feito a Marin, antes de ela morrer. Levantando-se depressa, Shion ordenou aos soldados que voltassem ao centro de Shandong.

Precisava fazer uma visita a uma certa enfermeira.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O sol nem havia nascido ainda quando Dohko chegou à província de Henam. Consultou o envelope que June lhe dera. Pelo endereço escrito, a casa onde Shunrei morava devia ser perto dali, na estrada onde se encontrava.

Cansado, ele recostou-se por alguns segundos em uma árvore, mas voltou a ficar alerta ao ouvir sons de passos e uma vozinha infantil a cantar, tristemente, uma cantiga que há muito não ouvia.

-Tem um castelo lá no céu... Aonde eu vou sempre me esconder... Lá nada tenho que varrer... No meu castelo lá no céu...

Seguiu a voz e viu caminhando pela estrada uma menininha de cabelos negros, presos em uma trança. Andava de cabeça baixa, carregando um pesado balde de água.

-Quer ajuda, pequena?

A menina encolheu-se de medo, quase derrubando o balde. Dohko apressou-se em pegá-lo, sorrindo para a pequena.

-Vamos, eu quero somente ajudar você. Eu carrego este balde até sua casa, está muito pesado.

-Obrigado, mas eu não tenho casa, senhor.

-Como não tem? Vai-me dizer que vive no meio do mato?

-Não senhor, eu moro com o senhor e a senhora Li Wang... Mas eles vivem dizendo que sou um estorvo e que ainda vão me mandar embora da casa deles...

Dohko ouviu a tudo, muito atento. A menina era muito novinha, talvez nem oito anos ainda, e falava com tamanha tristeza e amargura. Sentiu um nó na garganta, será que ela era...

-Como se chama, pequena?

-Shunrei, senhor.

-Shunrei... E por que mora com estas pessoas? Não tem uma família, uma mãe?

-Não, senhor... A senhora Li Wang disse que a mamãe me abandonou quando era bebê, não quis saber de mim.

O sangue ferveu nas veias de Dohko. Como assim, abandonada? E todo sacrifício que Marin fizera para poder ajudar os Li Wang a cuidar de sua filha?

Que tipo de pessoas seriam esses tais de Li Wang?

Após uma caminhada média, ambos chegaram a casa. Shunrei foi à frente, subindo os degraus com dificuldades por conta da madeira podre, que ameaçava desabar sob seus pés.

-Shunrei, sua lerda! Por que demorou tanto em trazer a água que te pedi?

A menina foi recebida com um puxão de orelha pela senhora Li Wang, que só não bateu na pequena porque percebeu a presença de Dohko, carregando o balde de água. Sorriu para ele, confusa.

-Encontrei a menina na estrada, carregando este balde. Não acha que é muito pesado para uma garotinha tão pequena?

-Oh, não, senhor... Shunrei é forte, poderia muito bem ter lhe poupado trabalho.

Deixando o balde em um canto da sala, Dohko sentou-se junto à uma das mesas. A senhora aproximou-se dele, oferecendo os serviços de sua cozinha. Com fome, Dohko pediu um ensopado.

Assim que a senhora saiu para preparar o pedido, seu marido entrou pela sala. E não conteve a raiva ao ver a pequena Shunrei segurando a boneca que mais uma vez sua filha esquecera jogada por ali.

-Eu já não falei que esta boneca é da Saori, sua idiota!

-Ei! – Dohko o chamou – Quanto o senhor quer por esta boneca?

-O quê?

-Tome... – ele estendeu ao homem uma nota de dez yuans – Nunca comprei uma boneca antes, mas isto deve dar.

-Certamente, senhor...

- Lyu – Ban.

-Ah, sim, senhor Lyu – Ban... Giovanni Li Wang, ao seu dispor.

-Ótimo... Se está à minha disposição, então dê a boneca à pequena Shunrei.

Resmungando, Giovanni fez o que Dohko pedira e foi para a cozinha conversar com sua mulher, que terminava o ensopado.

-Que tipo de homem tem coragem de pagar dez yuans por uma boneca de pano velha, Shina?

-Algum viajante idiota cheio de dinheiro, meu bem... Vamos, leve este ensopado para ele e tente conseguir mais alguns yuans.

O homem voltou à sala e serviu Dohko. Este ia começar a comer quando percebeu os olhinhos famintos de Shunrei sobre seu prato.

-Quanto custa este ensopado?

-Trinta yuans, senhor.

-Então tome sessenta e traga um para a menina.

Desta vez foi Shina quem levou a comida, olhando torto para Shunrei, agarrada à boneca e ansiosa pela possibilidade de experimentar o ensopado que cheirava tão bem.

Ambos comeram até ficarem satisfeitos. Recostando-se na cadeira, Dohko consultou seu relógio. Suspirou e virou-se para o casal, muito sério.

-O que esta menina é para os senhores?

-A Shunrei? É quase como nossa filha, senhor Lyu – Ban... Gostamos muito dela.

-Sei... Então não me deixariam levá-la comigo em minha viagem?

-Senhor, isso seria... – Giovanni calou-se ao ver Dohko tirar um maço de notas do bolso e começar a contá-las – Acho que podemos conversar a respeito.

Pouco depois, Dohko deixava a casa dos Li Wang, levando uma trouxinha de roupas em uma mão e Shunrei à outra, agarrada em sua boneca e muito calada.

-Trezentos yuans por uma imprestável como Shunrei... Esse tal de Lyu - Ban é mesmo um grande idiota, minha querida.

-Para onde vamos, senhor Lyu - Ban? – perguntou-lhe Shunrei, após algumas horas de caminhada e silêncio.

Dohko estancou o passo e encarou os olhos negros e curiosos da menina.

-Vamos para Pequim, minha querida... E você pode me chamar de papai, está bem?

-Papai?

-Sim... É o que serei a partir de hoje para você, Shunrei.

Subitamente feliz, Shunrei abraçou as pernas de Dohko, que se comoveu com o gesto. Sentindo os olhos marejarem, jurou a si mesmo que a partir daquele dia, a menina teria uma vida digna e feliz.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No coche que o levava pela estrada, Shion ia remoendo suas idéias e seu ódio pelo maldito prisioneiro 23612... Mas aquela fuga logo teria um fim e seria pelas suas mãos!

A enfermeira, sem querer, havia lhe dado uma dica. Pequim... Certamente procuraria por um amigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegaram à cidade, já era noite. Esgueirando-se pelo mato que circundava a entrada da cidade, Dohko praguejou contra sua sorte.

Parados juntos aos portões, dezenas de soldados e Shion também. Certamente o bom faro do inspetor o levara a crer que tentaria chegar à cidade, onde poderia facilmente se esconder.

Parou um momento para analisar suas possibilidades. Não poderia ficar muito tempo por ali, seria logo descoberto. Continuar viagem estava fora de cogitação, Shunrei não agüentava dar mais um passo.

Precisava se arriscar, mas e a pequena? Foi então que uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

Contornando os portões pelo mato, Dohko e Shunrei chegaram a uma baixada, próxima ao muro de uma casa. Falando baixo para não ser ouvido, ele voltou-se para a menina.

-Shunrei, escute... Você vai precisar ser corajosa e confiar em mim, tudo bem? – a menina concordou com um aceno – Muito bem, suba em minhas costas e segure-se firme em meu pescoço.

A menina obedeceu e em um pulo, Dohko escalou o muro da casa. Tomando impulso, ele saltou novamente, desta vez para o telhado, mas, Shunrei, com medo...

-AAAHHHH!

Guiado pelo grito, Shion vislumbrou uma silhueta sobre os telhados da cidade. Sorriu para si mesmo.

-É ele, homens! Peguem-no, mas tomem cuidado... Ele está com uma menina!

Pulando de telhado em telhado, Dohko fugia dos soldados, que evitavam atirar para não ferirem Shunrei. Ao chegar em um beco, ele saltou para um muro e então para o chão.

Reconhecia o muro que dava para os fundos do beco. Respirando fundo, ele pediu a Shunrei que se segurasse com mais força e escalou o muro, caindo em um gramado fofo do outro lado.

A queda acabou chamando a atenção de alguém, que veio correndo com um lampião nas mãos.

-Quem está aí... Senhor Chang?

-Aldebaran... Por favor, agora sou eu quem está debaixo da carroça, precisando de ajuda.

Do outro lado do muro, Shion bufava de raiva. Contornando a rua, foi bater no pesado portão de ferro que guardava a frente da construção.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrando por uma pequena casa nos fundos da construção, Dohko colocou a pequena Shunrei na cama de Aldebaran, ela já adormecida apesar de tudo. Confuso, o outro homem trancou a porta de sua casa e então se voltou para Dohko.

-Quem é esta menina?

-É minha filha... Por favor, Aldebaran, nós precisamos de sua ajuda. Podemos ficar aqui, por algum tempo?

-Eu não sei, tenho que falar com os monges do templo. Eles são bons homens, mas não sei o que vão pensar ao vê-lo aqui, senhor Chang.

-Não me chame por esse nome, Aldebaran... Não mais. O senhor Chang, de certa forma, nunca existiu...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shion quase derrubou o portão, de tanta força que colocou em seus punhos. Após longos minutos de espera, um homem vestido em trajes cor de laranja, cabelos cor de lavanda e expressão serena apareceu ao portão para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Pois não, senhor?

-Meu nome é Shion, sou inspetor de polícia e exijo que abra este portão! Um homem invadiu a propriedade e preciso prendê-lo.

-Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer o que me pede, inspetor... Já é noite, todos estão repousando. Volte uma outra hora.

-Mas o homem que procuro é perigoso e pode fugir!

-Já lhe disse, volte uma outra hora, inspetor...

Encerrando aquela conversa, o monge voltou ao templo. Furioso, Shion deu um soco no portão e afastou-se dali. Sim, ele voltaria uma outra hora.

Desta vez, não deixaria Dohko fugir novamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Então o seu irmão que há muito não via resolveu lhe fazer uma visita durante a noite, Aldebaran... É isso o que está me dizendo?

De pé, frente a frente com o mestre do templo, Aldebaran confirmou com um aceno a pergunta que ele lhe fazia. Atrás de si, Dohko e Shunrei ouviam a tudo de cabeça baixa. Já havia amanhecido em Pequim.

-E, pelo que entendi, seu irmão também está aqui porque precisa de abrigo e um trabalho para poder cuidar desta linda menina.

-Sim, mestre Shaka... Meu irmão é forte e há tanto trabalho a fazer por aqui, creio que o mestre pode ajudá-lo.

-Como se chama, senhor... – Shaka voltou-se para Dohko, inserindo-o na conversa.

- Lyu – Ban, mestre Shaka.

-Lyu - Ban... Muito bem, creio que não há problemas em sua estada em nosso templo. Como bem disse Aldebaran, temos muito trabalho por aqui e o senhor pode ajudá-lo a cuidar do jardim. E quanto à sua filha, a menina...

-Shunrei, mestre.. – ela mesma respondeu, com um tom de voz quase inaudível.

-Shunrei, um bonito nome. Você poderá ficar aqui com seu pai, desde que obedeça a certas regras de conduta que estabelecemos em nossa convivência, como, por exemplo, evitar certos lugares deste templo que não são apropriados a uma menina como você.

-Sim, mestre Shaka...

Encerrando a conversa, Shaka mandou que os três fossem embora. Pouco depois, estava se preparando para sua meditação quando um dos monges o procurou.

-Mestre Shaka?

-Sim, Mu?

-O inspetor de polícia está no pátio e deseja lhe falar.

Com a expressão mais serena que possuía, Shaka foi ao encontro de Shion, que não parava quieto de tanto nervoso. Em suas mãos, o chapéu que sempre usava estava quase todo amassado.

-Bom dia, inspetor... O que deseja em nosso templo?

-Bom dia, mestre Shaka... Eu procuro por um homem, um prisioneiro fugitivo que foi visto invadindo este templo durante a noite...

-Um prisioneiro? Desculpe-me, inspetor, mas creio que o senhor está equivocado... Não houve nenhuma ocorrência desta natureza em nosso templo durante a noite, eu posso lhe assegurar.

-Eu é que lhe peço desculpas, mestre Shaka, mas devo insistir que está errado.

-Inspetor, o que lhe digo é verdade e não voltarei atrás em minha palavra... Agora, se nos der licença, está na hora de nossa meditação. Mu, acompanhe o inspetor até a saída. – Mu assentiu e Shaka suspirou, pensativo...

-Mestre Shaka? – chamou-o Mu, voltando pouco depois.

-Sim?

-Por que mentiu ao inspetor Shion a respeito de uma invasão ao nosso templo?

-Infelizmente eu não tenho essa resposta, Mu... Vamos, está na hora de nossa meditação.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Contrariado, doido da vida, Shion foi levado para fora do templo. Não era possível que Dohko conseguira vencê-lo mais uma vez! Decidido a reverter a situação, o inspetor voltou à inspetoria de Pequim, disposto a conseguir uma ordem para invadir o templo e revistá-lo de cima a baixo.

Porém, quando entrou pela sala do inspetor responsável, Shion teve uma surpresa não muito agradável.

-Esperava encontrá-lo por aqui, inspetor Shion.

-Senhor Aiacos... O que faz aqui, nesta inspetoria?

O homem não respondeu de imediato, ficou remexendo em alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Shion, pensativo, tentava encontrar algum motivo para o inspetor chefe da polícia chinesa ter se deslocado de sua base apenas para conversar com ele.

-Soube de sua "caçada" a um certo prisioneiro de nome Dohko... Algo que já dura cerca de oito anos, não é?

-Sim, senhor. Dohko é um prisioneiro reincidente que violou sua condicional e precisa ser levado à prisão novamente.

-Isso é o que pensa, inspetor... – Aiacos disse, calmamente, Shion arqueou uma sobrancelha – Shion, este homem não representa nenhum perigo à nossa sociedade e os crimes que citou há pouco já caducaram há algum tempo.

-Mas, senhor, isso não é possível!

-Claro que é, Shion... E você está proibido de continuar perseguindo este homem. Há muito que fazer por aqui, nesta cidade, e um homem valoroso e correto como você não deve se prender a estas bobagens do passado.

Shion engoliu em seco as palavras do seu superior. Estava queimando de raiva por dentro! Agora que Dohko estava tão próximo, nada poderia fazer para prendê-lo.

Mas isso não ficaria assim. Poderiam se passar quantos anos fossem que ele, Shion, teria seu triunfo. A sua medalha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ufa, terminei este capítulo e como ele, encerra-se o Ato II desta fic. Próximo capítulo, o início da terceira e última parte da fic e aí sim veremos o belo Shiryu dar as caras por aqui... E sim, um aviso: para quem conhece a história de "Os Miseráveis", a terceira parte será aquela em que a história sofrerá maiores mudanças, mas sem perder o seu foco original.

Shaka e Mu são monges budistas, mas optei por uma "licença poética" e não cortei seus cabelos, já imaginaram esses dois carecas que desperdício seria, meu Deus!

Ah, eu tinha que usar o Aiacos nesta fic, ele quase nunca aparece e muito menos é citado em fics e dos três juízes de Hades, ele é o que mais gosto... Bem, fico por aqui. Até a próxima fase!

"**Castelo no céu**", canção monólogo da pequena Cosette, parte do primeiro ato do musical "Les Miserábles". Cosette é a filha de Fantine e a inspiração para Shunrei nesta fic. Mas, para quem conhece a história da personagem, um aviso: Shunrei não será tão ingênua quanto ela nesta fic.


	6. Ato III Cap I: Estrelas

E aqui começa a terceira parte desta fic... Shiryu vai aprecer, êba!!! Espero que curtam!

-x-x-x-x-x-

** Ato III – Capítulo I – Estrelas**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Pequim, nove anos depois...**

A cidade estava tomada por soldados, que vigiavam as pessoas e tinham a tarefa de auxiliar a polícia no controle do crime e no bem estar da população.

Bem estar? Isso era o que prometia Mao Tsé-Tung com seus planos qüinqüenais, abandonados assim que o governo havia conseguido o controle sobre toda e qualquer propriedade privada. Tudo era comandado pelo Estado, até mesmo as opiniões dos cidadãos chineses.

O país vivia uma época dura e, de certa forma, sombria. Em Pequim, as primeiras manifestações contra o governo começavam a pipocar, mas eram sufocadas pelo exército vermelho. Porém, grupos clandestinos continuavam com a resistência, articulando planos para a revolução que libertaria a todos da opressão.

A polícia tinha trabalho dobrado por conta desses grupos, era preciso muita atenção e estratégias muito bem articuladas para conseguir descobrir quem eram seus integrantes e prendê-los antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. E nesta tarefa, um policial em especial se destacava entre os demais.

Shion era respeitado por sua mente brilhante e articulações que desmantelavam grupos inteiros como se fossem castelos feitos de areia. Perdera a conta de quantas medalhas e felicitações recebera por seus serviços, mas nada disso tinha muita importância para ele.

Em seu íntimo, ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir a sua maior condecoração.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Belo trabalho, Aldebaran... As flores este ano estão muito mais vistosas e bonitas!

-Ora, como se somente eu fosse o responsável por este jardim!

Dohko deu risadas, enquanto continuava a regar as flores do jardim do templo. Trabalhava todos os dias ao lado de Aldebaran naquele jardim, durante os últimos nove anos. Gostava de lidar com as flores, mas aquela que mais admirava não estava ali, com as raízes fincadas na terra fofa e molhada.

-Onde está Shunrei?

-Adivinhe...

Shunrei. A sua pequena menina, seu maior tesouro e alegria que tinha na vida. Uma garota esperta, muito ativa e curiosa. Vivia pelo templo fazendo perguntas que muitas vezes deixavam mestre Shaka de cabelos em pé!

-Vou atrás dela, está quase na hora do almoço. – disse Dohko, largando o regador e saindo do jardim atrás da menina.

Do outro lado do templo, uma garota de longos cabelos negros presos em uma trança, usando uma túnica cor de vinho, estava agarrada ao portão de ferro da entrada, observando nas pontas dos pés o movimento de pessoas e animais ao longe.

-Outra vez neste portão, Shunrei?

-Mestre Mu... – ela se virou para ele, encarando-o com os olhos negros e cheios de vida – Eu só estava olhando as pessoas.

-Sei disso, mas sabe que seu pai não gosta muito dessa sua mania. Vamos, está na hora de comer.

-Mestre Mu?

-Sim? – ele respondeu ao chamado, já imaginando o que estava por vir.

-Como é o mundo lá fora? A cidade, as pessoas...

-Bem... – Mu suspirou, porque tinha que ser ele o alvo preferido de Shunrei para essas perguntas? – O mundo que conheci do lado de fora, há alguns anos, era bonito e pessoas boas viviam nele... Mas não sei como ele é agora, Shunrei.

-Entendo... Sabe, mestre Mu... Eu queria muito conhecer o mundo além deste portão.

-Mas precisa pedir ao seu pai, ele é quem decide o que é melhor para sua vida, menina.

-Shunrei!

A menina, assustando-se com o grito que ouvia ao longe, saiu depressa de perto do portão e correu pelo gramado, até encontrar o pai.

-Outra vez no portão, Shunrei? – ele questionou, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

-Não, papai... Eu estava conversando com mestre Mu!

-Sei... Ande, venha comigo, está quase na hora de almoçarmos.

Abraçada a Dohko, Shunrei seguiu com ele até sua casa, mas com o pensamento longe. Como seria o mundo fora daquele templo?

-x-x-x-x-x-

No quartel que ficava no centro de Pequim, uma brigada de jovens soldados havia acabado de chegar da ronda matinal e os rapazes estavam espalhados pelo dormitório, trocando impressões sobre o trabalho e o que viam nas ruas da cidade.

Porém, um deles permanecia em silêncio, sentado em sua cama. Tirando seus coturnos, ele se deitou com os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça, os longos cabelos negros espalhados pelo lençol, os olhos de mesma cor fitando o estrado da cama de cima do beliche.

Gostava de seu trabalho, sentia orgulho em fazer parte da Juventude Vermelha e do governo de seu país. Mas por que via tanta miséria nas ruas, tanta gente passando por necessidades e sendo castigadas por isso?

-Bem que senti um cheiro de queimado no ar... Está muito pensativo, Shiryu! – zombou um outro rapaz, atirando-se na cama ao lado.

-Não tem graça nenhuma essa sua piada, Hyoga! Me deixa quieto no meu canto, vai.

O amigo jogou a cabeça de lado e riu, espalhando a cabeleira loira pelo lençol. Gostava de provocar Shiryu, somente pelo prazer de ver o amigo sair do sério. O rapaz, por sua vez, voltou a se perder em seus pensamentos, até ouvir a voz autoritária de seu comandante soar pelo corredor.

Depressa, os soldados se colocaram em fileiras à frente dos beliches, esperando o momento da revista.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Durante todo o almoço, Shunrei permaneceu quieta, brincando com a comida e suspirando alto de vez em quando. Aldebaran tentou por diversas vezes conversar com a garota, Dohko a observava preocupado.

Quando a refeição acabou, Aldebaran voltou ao jardim e Dohko ficou para trás, ajudando a filha a lavar a louça.

-Shunrei... – ele a chamou, enquanto ela terminava de enxugar os pratos – Aconteceu alguma coisa, minha filha?

-Nada, papai...

-Não minta para mim, Shunrei.

A garota suspirou novamente e se sentou em uma cadeira, torcendo o pano de prato e com o olhar perdido pela janela da cozinha, como se quisesse enxergar além dos muros do templo.

-Papai... Eu...

-Você o quê? – Dohko perguntou, puxando outra cadeira e se sentando de frente para a filha.

-Por que ainda vivemos aqui neste templo, papai?

-Shunrei, eu já lhe disse... Mestre Shaka nos acolheu quando mais precisamos e você ainda é uma menina, não conhece o mundo lá fora, não sabe...

-É esse o problema, papai, eu não conheço o mundo lá fora... Não conheço outras pessoas, outras garotas. E não sou mais tão menina, tenho dezesseis anos!

Dohko fitou o chão, o que mais poderia dizer a Shunrei para convencê-la de que era melhor para ambos permanecer naquele lugar?

-Papai, por favor... Eu quero sair deste templo, quero andar pelas ruas, conhecer pessoas novas, fazer amigos... Por favor, papai... Por favor!

Com uma das mãos, Shunrei ergueu o rosto do pai e viu que seus olhos pareciam perdidos, como se sentisse medo. Fez-lhe um carinho, que foi retribuído com um beijo na palma de sua delicada mão.

-Eu prometo que vou pensar no que me disse, Shunrei. Agora preciso trabalhar, minha filha.

Dohko saiu da casa, deixando Shunrei sozinha. Foi para o jardim, mas não conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho. Sabia que, de certa forma, não era justo privar a filha de seus melhores anos de juventude por medo ou capricho que era seu, não da garota.

Precisava tomar uma decisão. Algo que poderia mudar para sempre o seu destino. E também o de Shunrei.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ah, isso não é justo! Por que a gente tinha que ser escalado para as rondas matinais na cidade? – reclamava Hyoga, tirando sua farda para tomar um banho, acompanhado de Shiryu e outros rapazes do batalhão.

-Pelo simples fato de que fizemos a ronda noturna durante toda a semana passada, Hyoga! Esqueceu-se de que temos uma escala de trabalho?

-Não, não esqueci, Shiryu! Mas bem que queria não ter que pensar nisso! A manhã foi feita para descansar, não para trabalhar!

Fazendo caretas, Hyoga encarou a água fria do chuveiro, praguejando contra as ordens de seu superior. Balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, Shiryu meteu-se debaixo da ducha e até se esqueceu das reclamações do amigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

De certa maneira, Shunrei tinha razão, pensava Dohko. Não poderia manter sua menina presa por toda vida, por conta do medo que ele sentia de encontrar-se com Shion.

A garota era sua maior alegria. E vê-la triste e infeliz era tudo o que ele não queria.

-Mestre Shaka? – chamou Dohko, pedindo permissão para entrar na sala do mestre do templo. Assentindo, Shaka indicou que o jardineiro sentasse à sua frente.

-O que quer, senhor Lyu – Ban?

-Mestre, eu vim até aqui para lhe fazer um comunicado.

-Sim?

-É que... Que... – Dohko não sabia bem como dizer – Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer por sua hospitalidade e confiança durante todos esses anos, mas eu...

-O senhor e Shunrei estão indo embora deste templo, não é isso?

-Sim, mestre Shaka... A Shunrei é jovem, tem tanto o que ver e aprender, não é justo que viva aqui, presa a este templo.

-Entendo a sua posição, senhor Lyu – Ban... Mas lamento perder um jardineiro tão bom quanto o senhor. E sua filha sempre foi uma benção, amiga de todos neste lugar.

Dohko agradeceu as palavras de mestre Shaka e se retirou. Seu coração dava pulos de tanta excitação e medo, mas pensar o quanto Shunrei ficaria feliz de certa forma o tranqüilizava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Dois dias depois...**

-Adeus, Aldebaran... Nunca me esquecerei do grande amigo e irmão que foi para mim nestes últimos anos...

Aldebaran, apesar de todo o seu tamanho, estava emocionado com a despedida. Mas as lágrimas só caíram quando Shunrei, tão pequena perto dele, o abraçou.

-Até breve, tio Aldebaran...

-Até, Shunrei...

A menina pegou sua malinha de roupas e foi seguindo para o portão, onde mestre Mu a esperava para se despedir. Dohko já ia fazendo o mesmo quando a mão de Aldebaran em seu ombro o deteve.

-Cuide bem desta menina... E de você também, Dohko.

Surpreso ao ouvir seu nome dito pelo amigo, Dohko abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Aldebaran sorriu.

-Você fala enquanto dorme, meu amigo... – ele disse, afastando-se de volta para seu trabalho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Então esta é a capital do país... – comentou consigo mesma uma mulher de cabelos verdes, caminhando pelas calçadas da entrada de Pequim – Saori, ande mais depressa! Quanta lerdeza!

A garota de cabelos lavanda e olhos azuis suspirou, como podia andar mais depressa carregando as suas coisas e da mãe também? Mais atrás, um homem de cabelos azuis revoltos apertou o passo até alcançar a mulher.

-Imagine só o que podemos ganhar nesta cidade, Shina... Comida, dinheiro...

-Tem razão, Giovani. Veja só estas pessoas, cada um com uma cara de idiota maior que o outro.

Ouvindo seus pais zombarem dos passantes, Saori balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Quantas vezes tinha ouvido aquela mesma história e depois ter que fugir pela madrugada para não serem pegos? Estava cansada daquela vida, se é que poderia chamar a sua situação de vida.

Sentindo as trouxas pesando em seus braços, ela tentou andar mais depressa e tudo foi ao chão, desajeitadamente.

-Sua molenga, olhe o que fez!

Abaixando-se para recolher tudo, a garota ficou esperando o puxão de orelhas que certamente seu pai lhe daria. Mas quem parou ao seu lado foi um rapaz fardado, que se abaixou para ajudá-la.

-Aqui estão suas coisas, senhorita.

Saori levantou o olhar e deu de cara com os olhos negros de brilho esverdeado a encarando, um sorriso limpo e sincero. Repentinamente sentindo a face queimar de vergonha, ela pegou suas coisa e agradeceu com um aceno.

-Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, sim?

O rapaz sorriu e foi se afastando, indo encontrar com um outro, de cabelos loiros e igualmente fardado. Saori bem que quis dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíram.

-Se for ajudar a cada uma que passa pela gente, não chegaremos nunca ao nosso posto, Shiryu!

"Shiryu...", Saori gravou o nome em sua mente, sentindo o coração dar pulos. Retomando sua caminhada, a garota sequer ouviu a bronca do pai.

Em outro ponto, Shunrei caminhava dando pequenos pulos, estava tão excitada e feliz que mal cabia em si. Mas atrás e muito atento, Dohko não tirava os olhos de sua menina.

-Veja papai, que flores lindas! – ela apontou um canteiro onde gérberas vermelhas cresciam imponentes. Sorrindo e fascinada com tudo, Shunrei foi até elas para colher uma, que passou a brincar e acariciar com as mãos pequenas.

Na praça onde estavam, viram um pequeno batalhão da Juventude Vermelha em formação. E, para surpresa e desagrado de Dohko, mais alguém junto aos soldados.

-Participando da ronda também, Inspetor Shion? – perguntou-lhe um homem de cabelos e olhos dourados, com um ar de seriedade.

-Apenas descansando a mente, capitão Hypnos.

Interessada em tudo, Shunrei desatou a correr bem em direção ao inspetor, queria chegar logo até um canteiro de flores amarelas que havia por ali. Dohko tentou segurar a garota, mas foi inevitável.

-Não deveria correr assim, mocinha... Não sabe que é perigoso, que pode cair e se machucar? – questionou Shion, apartando a corrida segurando-a pelo braço. Envergonhada, Shunrei baixou os olhos e percebeu o pai se aproximando de si.

-Venha, minha filha, não incomode o policial.

Evitando olhar para Shion, Dohko tirou Shunrei de perto dele. O inspetor apertou os olhos, tinha a impressão de conhecer aquele homem de algum lugar. Porém, tal pensamento foi cortado por uma tremenda algazarra, vinda de um dos lados da praça.

De repente, do nada, dezenas de homens e mulheres vestidos em trapos apareceram correndo e gritando, indo para cima dos pedestres, atacando as pessoas mais distraídas, gritando palavras de ordem contra Mao e seus soldados.

Na confusão, muito assustada, Shunrei tentou correr, mas a multidão que fugia a cercava, Dohko acabou se afastando dela.

-Shunrei! Minha filha! Shunrei!

No meio da confusão, Shunrei acabou sendo empurrada ao chão por um rapaz todo sujo e desgrenhado, ela se encolheu de medo. Porém...

Ouviu gritos em sua direção e o homem ser levado dali por um rapaz fardado. Ao levantar a cabeça, ainda com medo, ela viu à sua frente, de mão estendida, um jovem rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos com um brilho esverdeado.

-Você está bem? Se machucou? – perguntou Shiryu, visivelmente preocupado. Assentindo, Shunrei aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia e se levantou.

Por um instante, ainda que pequeno, os olhares se encontraram de maneira intensa. Perdido, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar, Shiryu não largava a mão da garota, a segurava com mais força.

-Shunrei, minha filha, você está bem? – Dohko perguntou, correndo pela calçada – Obrigado por salvar minha filha, meu rapaz. Anda, vamos embora daqui, Shunrei.

Levando a garota, que não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada além do rapaz fardado, Shunrei foi embora, sumiu em meio ao caos.

Em pouco tempo, a polícia e os soldados de Mao conseguiram conter os agressores e famintos.

-Nossa, essa foi demais para mim... – Hyoga comentou, tirando os fios loiros que estavam grudados na testa por conta do suor – Ow, Shiryu, falei com você... Shiryu!

-Shunrei...

-O que disse?

-Shunrei... O nome do anjo que acabei de conhecer...

Com cara de quem não estava entendo nada, Hyoga deu de ombros e foi se juntar ao batalhão que perfilava os presos. Ainda encantado, Shiryu acompanhou o amigo. E Saori, que estava escondida próxima a uma banca, observava com tristeza o rapaz caminhar pela praça.

Cansado, Shion fitava o céu, pensativo. Era estranho, tinha a impressão de já ter visto os olhos daquela garota antes. Mas aonde?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostaram desse início de terceiro ato? Agora a coisa desenrola de vez, teremos mais ação e romance... Ah, esse capítulo foi betado pela minha irmã Amanda, ams o próximo já esta sendo escrito e mandareio para vc, Themys!

"Estrelas", canção presente no musical "Les Misérables", solo de Javert no segundo ato.


	7. Ato III Cap II: O Café ABC

E aqui vamos nós, em mais um capítulo dessa adaptação que virou a menina dos meus olhos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ato III – Capítulo II – Café ABC**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de um tempo de caminhada, Dohko e Shunrei chegaram a uma rua pequena, em um bairro mais afastado de Pequim. Era quase fim de tarde, precisavam de um lugar para ficar e poder descansar, o dia não tinha sido fácil para ambos.

-Ei, garoto! – o homem chamou por um menino, que estava sentado em uma calçada, brincando com umas pedras.

Solícito, o menino de cabelos vermelhos e olhos curiosos se aproximou dos dois.

-Como se chama, garoto?

-É Kiki, senhor.

-Muito bem, Kiki, eu me chamo Lyu-Ban e esta é minha filha Shunrei... Pode nos ajudar, indicando um lugar para passarmos a noite?

-É claro, senhor, venham por aqui. Tem um café que fica no fim da rua e aluga quartos!

Seguindo o menino, chegaram até um café com a fachada toda suja e uma porta mal acabada como entrada. Kiki foi à frente, procurando pela mulher que cuidava do local.

-Senhora Hilda?

-O que foi, Kiki?

-Eu trouxe novos hóspedes para a senhora, veja!

Kiki indicou Dohko e Shunrei e a mulher os cumprimentou com um sorriso. Enxugando as mãos úmidas em um pano preso à sua cintura, ela pediu aos dois que a seguissem até o andar superior.

Quando se dirigiam à escada, passaram por um grupo de rapazes, alguns bebendo, outros exaltados em discursos sobre os direitos dos cidadãos, sobre a economia do país e afins.

-Não se preocupe, menina, são apenas estudantes... – disse Hilda a Shunrei, vendo que ela parecia assustada.

Um dos rapazes, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, falava mais alto que os demais, segurando um livro nas mãos. Provavelmente, era o líder do grupo, composto por mais cinco ou seis rapazes em idades diferentes.

-É tempo de mostrarmos a esse maldito Mao que não somos brinquedos em suas mãos, que temos nossas vontades e anseios!

Aplausos irromperam pelo pequeno salão, palavras de ordem eram repetidas. Mas um dos rapazes presentes estava muito quieto, como se não estivesse ali.

-E então, Ikki? Não tem nada a dizer? – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos inquiriu, fechando o livro que tinha em mãos.

Ikki pigarreou e fitou o rapaz, com um certo brilho nos olhos azuis profundos. Ao seu lado, um rapazinho de cabelos verdes o observava com admiração, esperando uma palavra sua.

-Claro que tenho, mas uma revolução não é feita com palavras, Aioria... Se não pegarmos em armas e incitarmos os cidadãos a isso, nunca conquistaremos nossos direitos.

-Entendo sua posição, Ikki, mas quero crer que não será necessário chegarmos a tanto.

-Um romântico, isso que é, meu caro amigo.

-Eu concordo com Ikki... – um rapazinho de cabelos e olhos castanhos falou, deixando uma garrafa sobre a mesa – Do jeito que estão as coisas, somente pegando em armas conseguiremos ser ouvidos.

-Até você pensa assim, Seya... – Aioria suspirou, resignado. E pior, estava começando a inclinar seus pensamentos para as idéias dos amigos.

-Mas antes de pegarmos em armas, devemos esgotar todas as outras possibilidades primeiro. Não esqueçam que quando uma revolução armada entra em curso, pessoas inocentes acabam morrendo sem ao menos saber o motivo...

-Tinha que ser o Shun para dizer uma coisas dessas! – debochou Seya, pegando novamente a garrafa para um novo gole.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No ponto policial, Shion estava sentado à sua mesa quando uma sombra se formou sobre o tampo, fazendo com que ele voltasse seu pensamento para a realidade.

-Inspetor Aiacos...

-Tenho uma nova missão para você, meu caro Shion. Nossos homens investigaram um grupo de estudantes, parece que estão tramando uma revolução ou algo assim.

-Quer que eu me infiltre no meio deles, descubra seus planos e depois prenda a todos?

-E com a eficiência de sempre, inspetor.

Suspirando, Shion pegou a pasta que seu superior lhe estendia. Mais um trabalho daqueles e iria surtar!

-x-x-x-x-x-

O quarto era simples, mas Shunrei não se importava com isso. Estava feliz por finalmente conhecer o mundo fora dos muros do templo, mal havia se passado algumas horas e já vivia aventuras e descobertas.

Dohko, por sua vez, repetia internamente a si mesmo que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Apenas algum tempo fora do templo e o primeiro que encontrava era justo Shion!

-Papai? – a voz de Shunrei o chamando o fez voltar a si.

-O que foi, minha filha?

-O senhor parece preocupado, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não é nada, Shunrei... – Dohko disse, puxando a garota para um abraço, sentando ambos sobre uma cama de solteiro – Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

A garota sorriu, beijando a face do pai. Então, encarando-o com seus olhos cheios de vida, resolveu lhe perguntar algo.

-Papai... Agora que estamos fora do templo, nós podemos visitar o túmulo da mamãe?

Dohko suspirou, já imaginava que a filha fosse lhe pedir aquilo, mas não tão já.

-Por enquanto não dá, Shunrei... Sua mãe foi enterrada em outra cidade, não temos como fazer uma visita agora. Mas prometo que assim que puder, eu a levarei até ela.

Assentindo, a garota se aconchegou no abraço do pai, sentindo-se cansada. Esfregando os olhos e bocejando, ela deitou-se na cama.

-Papai?

-Sim?

-Me fale mais uma vez sobre como era minha mãe.

-Bem... – Dohko começou, ajeitando-se na cama para melhor acomodar a filha – Sua mãe era uma linda mulher, muito generosa e gentil e amada por todos. E te amava muito também, sempre tão preocupada contigo...

-Você amava a mamãe?

-Sim...

Uma lágrima rolou pela face marcada pelo tempo e as dificuldades. Sorrindo, Shunrei limpou-a com as costas da mão e abraçou o pai, adormecendo logo em seguida. Emocionado, Dohko beijou os cabelos negros da filha, sorrindo.

-Eu prometo que sempre cuidarei de nosso anjo, Marin...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No quartel, Hyoga praticamente se atirou na cama, estava cansado depois de tanta correria. Shiryu, meio aéreo, sentou-se em sua cama e tirou os coturnos calmamente, sorrindo de um jeito bobo.

-Que bicho te mordeu, Shiryu? Hein? Shiryu!

De nada adiantavam os gritos do amigo, o soldado não ouvia nada. Todos os seus sentidos estavam concentrados na lembrança de um anjo de cabelos e olhos negros.

Um anjo chamado Shunrei.

-Será que vou vê-la novamente? – perguntou a si mesmo, mas em tom que Hyoga pôde ouvir claramente.

-Ela quem, Shiryu?

-Shunrei...

-Ah, tá, a tal de cabelos lavanda que você ajudou antes da confusão de hoje.

-Cabelos lavanda? Não estou falando daquela andarilha e sim da menina que salvei de ser atacada por aqueles homens!

-Detalhes... – Hyoga disse, displicente – Bom, eu vou tomar um banho e descansar, tô morto!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte...

Ajeitando o colarinho de sua túnica, Shion parou à entrada do café, estudando o entorno. A poeira e o cheiro de mofo que reinava naquela rua lembravam ao inspetor a miséria que conhecera na província de Shandong, há cerca de dez anos.

Afastando possíveis pensamentos que poderiam atrapalhar seu trabalho, Shion entrou pelo café e foi direto ao balcão, onde encontrou uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis claros servindo uma xícara de chá a uma garota. Reconheceu de imediato a menina que trombara consigo no dia anterior, mas não deu muita importância a este fato.

-Com licença?

-Pois não, meu senhor?

-Procuro por um rapaz, um jovem estudante. Seu nome é Aioria.

-É aquele rapaz de cabelos castanhos, sentado naquela mesa do canto. – Hilda indicou uma mesa, onde Aioria e Ikki tomavam seu café e discutiam estratégias para a revolução que tanto almejavam.

-Temos que procurar pelas pessoas, Aioria, trazer o maior número delas para nosso lado. Sem esse apoio, o máximo que conseguiremos será uma baderna, uma briga de vizinhos.

-Pode ser, Ikki, mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Ainda não gosto dessa idéia de uma luta armada.

-Aioria, deixe de ser covarde. Esta é a única maneira que temos para vencer!

-Seu amigo tem razão, meu rapaz... – Shion disse, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar junto aos dois – O governo de Mao é extremamente organizado, somente com armas seria possível fazer alguma coisa contra ele.

-Quem é o senhor? – perguntou Ikki, desconfiado com a aproximação e as palavras daquele homem.

-Meu nome é Shion, cheguei há pouco em Pequim. Ouvi rumores sobre a revolução em minha província e resolvi me engajar na luta.

-Ouviu rumores?

-Sim... Existem outros grupos com o de vocês pela cidade e até pelo restante do país, todos com o mesmo desejo: liberdade.

Shion falava com calma e propriedade, o que agradava à Aioria, mas deixava Ikki com a desconfiança à flor da pele. O inspetor sabia disso, estava acostumado a lidar com estudantes como o rapaz.

-E então? Aceitam minha participação em seus planos ou não?

Aioria estudou a expressão de Shion por um momento, pensativo. Então, abrindo um largo sorriso, apertou a mão do inspetor. Agora, ele era oficialmente, um membro do grupo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Conheço tudo por aqui, senhor Lyu-Ban... – dizia Kiki a Dohko, caminhando com ele pelas ruas do bairro onde estavam – As pessoas, os lugares, onde encontrar comida por um preço mais justo, essas coisas.

-Mora há muito tempo neste lugar, Kiki?

-Desde que me entendo por gente. A senhora Hilda sempre me ajudou com comida e roupas, mas eu gosto mesmo é de viver na rua, livre.

Livre? Dohko sorriu, pensativo. Sabia o que a liberdade representava, embora há muito não soubesse o sabor que ela possuía. Boa parte de sua vida tinha sido passada entre personagens e máscaras, histórias inventadas para ter um mínimo de paz e continuar seu caminho.

Caminharam mais um pouco e chegaram até uma banca de frutas. Dohko estava escolhendo algumas quando um homem aproximou-se, vestido em frangalhos e com uma expressão desoladora em sua face marcada pelo tempo.

-Uma moeda para um pobre homem, senhor...

Procurando por alguma em seu bolso, Dohko levantou os olhos e o homem arregalou os seus, em um misto de surpresa e desconfiança.

-Aqui está, pegue.. – ele estendeu uma nota e também um pacote que acabara de pegar na banca – E fique com estas maçãs também, meu senhor.

O outro agradeceu com um aceno, mas sem tirar seus olhos do homem à sua frente. Dohko pagou ao dono da banca e saiu pela calçada, conversando com um animado Kiki, que saltitava enquanto comia.

-Giovani? O que aconteceu, por que está aí parado feito um poste? – perguntou um outro homem ao das maçãs, aproximando-se com mais outros dois..

-Não foi nada, Afrodite. Vamos, ainda temos muito que fazer hoje!

Giovani acompanhou os amigos por uma rua lateral, mas com a cabeça longe. Seria aquele homem quem estava pensando?

-x-x-x-x-x-

No quartel, Hyoga e Shiryu caminhavam por um corredor, apressados e muito sérios. Quase não trocavam nenhuma palavra entre si, preocupados. O que será que o capitão queria para convocar ambos às pressas?

-Capitão Hypnos? – chamou o rapaz de cabelos negros, entrando pela sala. O capitão levantou o olhar e pediu aos soldados que entrassem.

-Recebemos sua convocação, capitão... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não exatamente, mas temos que evitar que venha a acontecer.

-Não entendi, senhor.

-A polícia nos procurou, pedindo reforços, Hyoga. Estão investigando um grupo de estudantes que pretendem uma revolução armada contra nosso governo... – o capitão passou aos dois alguns documentos com registros e identificação – O inspetor Shion já está infiltrado no grupo, mas precisa de mais homens para ajudar a conter os estudantes. O inspetor Aiacos me pediu alguma indicação e por isso eu os convoquei aqui, hoje.

-O senhor quer que nós dois nos infiltremos neste grupo, junto com o inspetor Shion? – questionou Shiryu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. O capitão apenas assentiu.

-Tudo o que precisam saber sobre os estudantes estão nestes papéis. O inspetor Aiacos quer que comecem logo, no máximo amanhã. Procurem por ele na inspetoria e ele lhes dará o restante das instruções.

Com um gesto, o capitão Hypnos dispensou os dois soldados. Batendo continência, ambos se retiraram. Mas foi somente chegar ao dormitório para Hyoga praguejar de insatisfação.

-Eu não estou gostando disso, Shiryu! Essa missão não vai acabar bem, você vai ver.

-Por que me diz isso, Hyoga?

-Um pressentimento que tive...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**_No dia seguinte..._**

Andando sozinha por uma rua próxima ao café, Saori contava as moedas que tinha conseguido com esmolas. E pensava na bronca que tomaria por tão pouco, mas não se sujeitaria aos mesmos desmandos dos pais e do bando de ordinários que os acompanhava.

Ao terminar, ela levantou o olhar e viu, do outro lado da calçada, três homens caminhando juntos. E a visão de um deles quase a fez tropeçar em uma pedra.

"Shiryu...", pensou, seguindo o pequeno grupo até seu destino, quase no fim da rua. Sem ser percebida, a garota ficou do lado de fora, observando os movimentos do rapaz dentro daquele lugar, que parecia ser um café.

Os estudantes estavam reunidos no café, como sempre. Sentada em uma mesa mais afastada, dedicando-se a limpar alguns copos para a senhora Hilda, Shunrei prestava atenção redobrada em cada palavra que era dita, parando de vez em quando para pensar no que aquilo tudo significava.

No quarto que ocupavam, Dohko arrumava suas coisas e as da filha, ajudado por Kiki. Por conta disso, não viu quando o café recebeu visitantes.

-Shion, camarada! – gritou Aioria, ao ver o inspetor entrar, acompanhado de mais dois rapazes – Quem são esses aí?

-Meus amigos, Shiryu e Hyoga... Eles também querem se juntar a nós nesta revolução.

Os dois rapazes cumprimentaram os demais com um aceno e tomaram seus lugares em uma das mesas, junto com Seya e Shun. Revirando os olhos de tédio, Hyoga sequer prestou atenção à sua volta, mas Shiryu, atento, percorreu o lugar, curioso. E, ao se deparar com uma certa figura...

-Ei! O que deu em você, companheiro? – perguntou Seya, ao ver o rapaz dar um pulo e a cadeira se estatelar com força no chão.

O barulho chamou a atenção de Shunrei e ela desviou o olhar em direção ao grupo. E sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao se deparar com aqueles olhos negros a observando.

-Shunrei... – foi tudo o que Shiryu conseguiu dizer, fascinado, com o coração aos pulos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mais um capítulo! E este foi betado pela linda Arthemysis, eu tenho te pentelhado tanto, né miga? Beijos para ti e muito obrigada pela imensa ajuda.

Bom, este terceiro ato começa a se desenrolar de vez e teremos mais ação e romance em breve e também algumas passagens emocionantes, já tô até chorando por aqui, imaginando o destino que terão alguns personagens.

O nome do capítulo é a canção de introdução à "Vermelho e Negro", na primeira parte do segundo ato de "Les Misérables" e é cantada por Enjolras (a inspiração do Aioria, Ikki e do Hyoga), Marius (nosso herói, Shiryu!) e os demais estudantes.

óo, ou fugindo dela, criando personagens e hisimentara de fato. justo, essas coisas.


	8. Ato III Cap III: Na Minha Vida

**Ato III – Capítulo III – Na minha vida**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O tempo que durou a reunião, Shiryu não prestou atenção em uma única palavra dita, todos seus sentidos estavam em Shunrei. A garota, incomodada com os olhares sobre si e sem entender muito bem o que se passava consigo, pediu licença a Hilda e resolveu subir para seu quarto.

Encantando, Shiryu a viu subir as escadas e sumir pelo corredor do primeiro andar.

-Isso tudo é maçante... Não sei como o Inspetor agüenta! – comentou Hyoga com o amigo, mas ele sequer ouviu.

Decidido, Shiryu levantou-se em um rompante e foi até o balcão, onde Hilda estava arrumando alguns pratos.

-Senhora?

-Sim?

-Poderia me dizer onde encontro um... Um banheiro?

-Claro, é só subir a escada, é a porta no final do corredor.

Shiryu agradeceu com um aceno e subiu rapidamente as escadas. Parou no meio do corredor, tentando descobrir por qual das portas o anjo poderia ter entrado.

No quarto, Dohko somente percebeu a presença da filha quando Shunrei aproximou-se da cama e se sentou, com um olhar perdido.

-O que foi, minha filha? Aconteceu alguma coisa lá embaixo?

-Não, papai... Eu estou me sentindo um pouco cansada, por isso subi.

-Ficar ouvindo os devaneios românticos daqueles estudantes deixam qualquer um cansado... Bem, descanse um pouco que eu preciso descer e conversar com a senhora Hilda sobre alguns assuntos.

Beijando a testa de Shunrei, Dohko deixou-a com Kiki e foi saindo do quarto, sorrindo. Um sorriso que morreu assim que abriu a porta e deu de cara com Shiryu no corredor, parado a centímetros de distância do quarto.

-O que quer aqui, rapaz?

-Eu... Eu? – Shiryu atrapalhou-se todo com as palavras – Eu... Estou procurando pelo banheiro!

Dohko ia abrir a boca para responder quando ouviu passos tímidos atrás de si e a voz curiosa de Shunrei próxima ao seu ouvido.

-Com quem está conversando, papai? – ela questionou, postando-se ao lado do pai.

Arregalou os olhos, surpresa por Shiryu estar ali, parado no corredor. O rapaz abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la, os olhos brilhavam de encantamento. Shunrei sorriu timidamente, sentindo a face queimar de vergonha.

Dohko, atento à cena que se desenrolava, mandou que a filha entrasse no quarto e fechou a porta com tudo, assustando o rapaz.

-Você não queria o banheiro? Fica ali naquela porta, no fim do corredor!

-O-obrigado, senhor...

Meio desolado, olhando torto para o homem, Shiryu foi para o cômodo indicado. E Dohko só saiu da frente do quarto quando o rapaz passou de volta e desceu as escadas para o salão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Vamos embora, Hyoga... – falou Shiryu ao amigo, que quase dormia recostado na cadeira.

-Como assim, vão embora?

-Nós temos alguns assuntos a resolver, ins... Shion. Mas voltaremos à noite, como o combinado.

Cumprimentando os estudantes mais próximos, os dois rapazes saíram do café apressados, Shiryu com a cabeça tão longe que não notou que alguém estava plantado na porta do lugar, esperando por alguma coisa. Ou pessoa.

-Perdão, senhorita! – ele falou, ao trombar com tudo nesse alguém, quase derrubando-o no chão – Espere, eu não a conheço de algum lugar?

-Acho que sim... Você me ajudou na Praça da Paz Celestial, quando derrubei minhas coisas no chão.

Shiryu franziu o cenho, mas lembrou-se pouco depois da garota de melenas lavanda e olhos tristes que ajudara. Sorrindo, cumprimentou-a de maneira respeitosa.

-Agora me lembro, senhorita...

-Saori.

-Um bonito nome, senhorita... O meu é...

-Shiryu. Eu já sei disso...

-Como sabe?

Saori arregalou os olhos, por que havia dito aquilo? Subitamente sentindo-se envergonhada, ela baixou a cabeça, querendo que um buraco se abrisse no meio da rua e ela pudesse se esconder. O rapaz sorriu com o jeito dela, mas foi cortado de seus pensamentos por um impaciente Hyoga.

-Vamos logo, Shiryu, eu tô louco pra sair desse lugar e ir embora.

-Vamos sim, Hyoga... Até qualquer dia, senhorita Saori.

Os dois amigos saíram pela calçada e Saori encostou-se em um muro, sentindo o coração disparado. Como aquele rapaz podia ser tão encantador? Subitamente feliz por ele ter se lembrado dela, Saori desencostou-se do muro e foi caminhando para o meio da rua dando pulinhos de excitação. Felicidade que se extinguiu rapidamente, quando levantou o olhar para as janelas do primeiro andar do café.

-Então... É por causa dela que estava aqui, Shiryu? – perguntou a si mesma, tristemente.

Em uma das janelas, Shunrei observava o movimento na rua e, principalmente, Shiryu ir embora. Um leve sorriso bailava em seu rosto, que sensações eram aquelas que experimentava somente de olhar para o rapaz ou ouvir sua voz?

-Shunrei! – ouviu a voz do pai lhe chamar e voltou depressa para dentro do quarto – O que está fazendo na janela?

-Shunrei? Não é possível que seja... Shunrei...

Com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, Saori tentava ordenar seus pensamentos. Não podia ser que aquela garota bonita e arrumada, com jeito de quem era tratada como princesa, fosse a mesma menina irritante que costumava maltratar quando criança!

Sentiu raiva da garota. Se fosse mesmo ela, a culpava por toda desgraça que vivia desde a infância, pois fora somente aquele viajante levar Shunrei embora para que seus problemas começassem. E agora ela queria lhe roubar também o seu amor?

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Cara, eu estou morto! Nunca imaginei que ficar ouvindo alguém falar fosse tão cansativo!

Hyoga se queixava enquanto tirava seus sapatos e túnica, precisava urgente de um banho. Shiryu, absorto em seu próprio mundo, nem ouvia o que o amigo lhe dizia.

-Shiryu? Cara, já é a décima vez hoje que eu tento chamar a tua atenção e você fica aí, parado com essa cara de idiota!

-Desculpe, Hyoga... O que você estava falando mesmo?

-Eu estava fazendo alguns comentários sobre o que aqueles estudantes falavam. Sobre os planos qüinqüenais abandonados, a repressão contra os dissidentes, essas coisas.

-Ah, claro... Eu ouvi algumas coisas sobre isso também. Sinceramente, Hyoga, em algumas partes eu concordo com eles.

-Como assim, concorda? – Hyoga questionou, metendo-se debaixo do chuveiro, Shiryu fez o mesmo.

-Ora, será que não presta atenção à nossa volta quando fazemos a ronda? As pessoas que vemos mendigando, gente miserável que não tem outra alternativa senão esperar pela morte.

-Detalhes, Shiryu... Esse tipo de coisa existe em todo lugar.

-Mas não deveria, ainda mais em um país cujo governo prega a igualdade entre seus cidadãos.

Hyoga resmungou algo que Shiryu não entendeu, pois o rapaz estava com a cabeça debaixo da ducha fria. Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Shunrei. Para o seu anjo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Noite. E como o prometido, lá estavam os dois rapazes de volta ao café. Hyoga, tentando expressar alguma alegria por estar ali, junto daqueles estudantes e Shiryu, feliz pela possibilidade de reencontrar Shunrei. A noite reservava surpresas agradáveis para ambos.

-Hyoga e Shiryu! – gritou Aioria ao vê-los – Só faltava vocês para começar a nossa reunião. Venham até aqui, quero lhes apresentar alguém...

Com os braços sobre os ombros dos dois rapazes, Aioria os levou até as mesas onde se reuniam. E um rapaz de cabelos verdes chamou a atenção de Hyoga, que piscou, como se não acreditasse no que via.

-Rapazes, eu quero lhes apresentar nosso companheiro...

-Isaac? Por Buda, o que faz aqui?

-Hyoga! Há quanto tempo, meu amigo!

Os dois se abraçaram, dando tapas vigorosos nas costas um do outro. Sentaram-se na mesma mesa, falando e rindo juntos.

-Já se conhecem? – perguntou Ikki, com um quê de desconfiança em sua voz.

-Claro! Eu e Hyoga crescemos juntos, morávamos em casa vizinhas... Mas estou surpreso em vê-lo por aqui, não sabia que se engajava nessas lutas estudantis.

-Nem eu sabia de você... Só não entendo o que faz aqui, não é membro do partido?

-Sou, mas isso não quer dizer que concorde com sua política para nosso país. Existem muitas coisas que eles escondem, podridão e injustiças... Por isso estou aqui, Hyoga. Quero ser como um porta voz para o povo, levar suas reivindicações aos líderes do partido.

Isaac falava com propriedade, era um profundo conhecedor de sua realidade, do que vivia dentro e fora do partido. Atento, Hyoga ouvia a tudo e Shiryu também, mas isso até ser cortado pela presença de um certo alguém.

-Com licença, a senhora Hilda pediu para servir-lhes um chá. – disse Shunrei, trazendo uma bandeja para a mesa principal.

Tímida, ela serviu a cada um dos estudantes. E, no momento em que foi servir ao rapaz, sentiu sua mão ser tocada pela dele quando lhe entregou a xícara.

-Obrigado, Shunrei.

Ela sorriu, como era gostoso ouvir seu nome dito por aquele rapaz, sua voz era tão forte e soava firme. Recolhendo a bandeja, ela voltou ao balcão, sob os olhares atentos de Shiryu. E de Dohko, que observava a filha do primeiro andar, encostado em um corrimão.

Não estava gostando nada da aproximação de Shunrei e aquele rapaz. E muito menos dos olhares de Shiryu sobre sua pequena.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando a reunião acabou, os estudantes foram se dispersando um a um, mas Hyoga e Shiryu ainda permaneceram no local, o loiro cada vez mais atento e animado com a conversa que mantinha com Isaac.

Já o amigo, absorto na observação constante dos movimentos de Shunrei pelo café, não tinha ouvido uma única palavra dita naquela noite. Sorte que o inspetor não estava presente, ou certamente teria problemas.

-Shunrei! – Hilda chamou pela garota, que atendeu prontamente – Será que você podia procurar pelo Kiki na rua e entregar este pacote a ele?

-Claro, senhora!

Solícita, Shunrei pegou o pacote, uma espécie de marmita envolta em um pano de copa, e foi para a rua. Estava parada na calçada, procurando ao seu redor, mas nada do menino aparecer. Teria que procurá-lo pelos arredores.

-Não acha que está um pouco tarde para andar sozinha por estas bandas?

A garota estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz, tão perto de si. Sorrindo timidamente, ela voltou-se para trás e viu Shiryu parado na calçada, a lhe fitar.

-É que... Que eu preciso entregar isso ao Kiki.

-Kiki?

-O menino de cabelos vermelhos que às vezes ajuda a senhora Hilda.

-Ah, me lembro agora... Se quiser, eu posso ajudar a procurar por ele.

-Não precisa, eu não quero incomodá-lo, senhor Shiryu...

-Senhor Shiryu? – ele riu – Pareço tão velho assim? E como sabe meu nome?

-Ah, bem... Eu... Eu ouvi os estudantes o chamando.

Shunrei estava vermelha de vergonha. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Shiryu, então, aproximou-se da garota e pegou o pacote que ela tinha em mãos, sempre sorrindo.

-Vamos, precisamos encontrar o Kiki, não é mesmo?

Encantada, ela por fim aceitou a ajuda do rapaz e o seguiu pela calçada, sentindo a face incendiar pela proximidade e aparente excitação por finalmente poder conversar com ele.

No café, Dohko acabara de descer para jantar quando percebeu que a filha não estava presente. Procurou por todo o local e só viu Hilda mexendo em algumas panelas e Hyoga e Isaac nos fundos, comendo e rindo muito.

-Onde está Shunrei? – perguntou, sentando-se ao balcão.

-Foi procurar pelo Kiki e levar o jantar para ele, não vai demorar a voltar.

Agradecendo, Dohko pegou seu prato e já ia começar a comer quando notou que o rapaz de cabelos negros que costumava acompanhar o loiro não estava presente. Uma palpitação tomou conta de seu coração, onde ele estaria?

Teria ido atrás de sua pequena?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Encontraram Kiki em uma rua lateral, sentando na calçada. Shunrei entregou o pacote a ele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Depois, ainda tímida, voltou para a rua principal junto de Shiryu.

Em silêncio, chegaram ao café e ela já ia entrando quando o rapaz a deteve, segurando-a delicadamente pelo braço.

-Espere, Shunrei... Eu preciso lhe falar...

-Fa-falar?

Trêmula, ela viu Shiryu assentir e se aproximar mais de si, tomando suas mãos entre as dele. Fitando-a com intensidade, seus olhos negros brilhando, ele abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

Uma onda de choque percorreu o corpo de Shunrei quando Shiryu simplesmente desistiu de dizer alguma coisa e fechou os olhos, tocando os lábios rosados da garota em um beijo terno.

Era um toque tão suave e cálido que Shunrei sentiu-se flutuar, fechando os olhos para aproveitar melhor as sensações que aquele gesto refletia em seu ser. O rapaz, por sua vez, enlaçou a cintura dela delicadamente e a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso e confortante. A proximidade maior fez com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse a espinha de Shunrei, ela acabou entreabrindo os lábios para um suspiro e Shiryu aproveitou o momento para aprofundar o beijo, tocando a língua incerta da garota, brincando com ela.

As pernas ficaram bambas, certamente teria caído se não estivesse nos braços de Shiryu... Nos braços daquele rapaz maravilhoso, de quem nada sabia, mas que a fazia se sentir a garota mais linda e feliz do mundo. Logo, pequenas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Shunrei, misturavam-se ao beijo tão cheio de carinho e promessas...

Do outro lado da rua, escondida atrás de um poste, Saori via a cena. Sentindo o chão faltar sob seus pés, ela baixou a cabeça, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Mais uma vez, havia perdido para Shunrei...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Demorou, mas aqui está mais um capítulo desta fic... Ele já estava escrito há algum tempo e betado também, mas a pedido da Themys, eu reescrevi a cena do beijo. Ah, parece que foi rápido, mas estou seguindo mais ou menos o ritmo dos acontecimentos do livro, mas não se esqueçam de que a fic é menor, né gente!

E no próximo, começará a ação, mal posso esperar (e olha que sou eu quem escreve a fic, hein)!!!

"**Na Minha Vida"**, dueto de Marius e Cosette, cantado na primeira parte do segundo ato de "Les Misérables".


	9. Ato III Cap IV: Um dia a mais

**Ato III – Capítulo IV – Um Dia a Mais**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Shiryu se afastou, Shunrei ainda ficou mais algum tempo parada, como se não estivesse ali. Então ser beijada por um rapaz, ser amada por ele era tão bom assim?

Suspirando, ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os do soldado a fitá-la, um sorriso iluminado no rosto. Então, de repente, ela lembrou-se de que estavam no meio da rua e que precisava entrar, certamente o pai já estava preocupado consigo.

Soltou-se do rapaz e entrou rapidamente no café, indo encontrar o pai no balcão. Mal se sentou e Shiryu entrou também, indo se encontrar com Hyoga e Isaac que já iam embora do local.

-Está tudo bem, minha filha? – perguntou Dohko, percebendo que Shunrei parecia diferente, notando a mesma estranheza no jovem rapaz.

Shunrei apenas assentiu e se concentrou em comer, não queria conversar com ninguém naquele momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na calçada, Saori tratou de limpar suas lágrimas e estava indo embora quando foi interceptada por alguém.

-O que está fazendo aqui, sua sonsa? Por que não está com sua mãe, ajudando-a com as esmolas? – questionou seu pai, puxando-a com violência pelo braço.

-Não sou uma mendiga para ficar por aí, me humilhando por moedas!

-Ora, sua insolente!

Giovanni levantou o braço para bater em Saori, ela se encolheu de medo. Mas um dos homens de seu bando o interrompeu.

-Veja só, Giovanni, é o café onde aqueles estudantes se reúnem para discutir a revolução.

-Tem razão, Afrodite... – os olhos do homem brilharam – Imagine quanto dinheiro não têm e que podemos conseguir com esses trouxas! No final das contas, você estar aqui foi melhor do que pensava.

Soltou o braço de Saori e ganhou a rua com os companheiros, discutindo como fariam para se aproximar dos estudantes. A garota ajeitou sua túnica que estava torta e viu Shiryu sair do café, acompanhado de mais dois rapazes. E foi inevitável um suspiro de tristeza.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aérea, Shunrei logo terminou de jantar e correu para o quarto, queria ficar sozinha, revivendo em sua mente cada segundo e sensação do beijo trocado. Porém, com a pulga atrás da orelha, Dohko não deixaria a filha em paz.

-Shunrei? Será que podemos conversar?

-Claro papai... – ela concordou, sentando-se na cama. Dohko suspirou e se sentou também, apoiando os braços nas pernas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, minha filha?

-Como assim?

-Você não me parece bem, está diferente... Ficou assim depois que a senhora Hilda a mandou atrás de Kiki na rua.

-Não é nada, papai, fique tranqüilo.

Mas Dohko não estava tranqüilo e nem ficaria. Cruzando os braços, ele encarou a filha, começando a se sentir incomodado com o que diria e, principalmente, com a resposta que a garota lhe daria.

-Você não em engana, Shunrei... É algo a ver com aquele rapaz de cabelos compridos e negros, não?

Shunrei arregalou os olhos, será que o pai sabia de alguma coisa? Baixou os olhos, sem coragem de encará-lo.

-Eu... Eu gosto do Shiryu, papai. Ele é um bom rapaz, educado e...

-E o quê, Shunrei? – Dohko perguntou com um tom de irritação começando a despontar em sua voz.

-Ele foi comigo procurar pelo Kiki e quando voltamos, ele... Ele me beijou, papai.

-O QUÊ???

Irritado, Dohko deu um grito e um pulo, assustando Shunrei. Nervoso, começou a andar de um lado para outro do pequeno quarto, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Você ficou maluca, Shunrei? Como pôde deixar que aquele rapaz fizesse isso?

-Mas, papai...

-Não percebe que ela só quer te usar, minha filha? Se divertir e depois te descartar? É isso o que todos eles fazem!

-Papai, por favor, me escute...

-Nós nunca deveríamos ter saído do templo, Shunrei... Aliás, é para lá que vamos voltar assim que o dia amanhecer!

-Eu não vou voltar para aquele templo!

O grito de Shunrei fez com que Dohko se calasse, estancando o passo. A garota estava vermelha e de pé, encarando-o com os olhos negros brilhando de excitação.

-Eu não vou voltar a viver presa, como se fosse um passarinho na gaiola! Eu quero viver na cidade, quero ficar aqui com a senhora Hilda e poder ver o Shiryu e...

Não terminou o que dizia, foi calada por uma sacudida de Dohko, que agarrou os braços da filha, assustando-a novamente.

-Pare com isso, Shunrei! Será que não percebe que aquele rapaz quer te tirar de mim? E se isso acontecer, eu não vou suportar, minha filha... Eu não vou suportar...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele largou Shunrei, sentando-se na cama. A cabeça girava e pesava, Dohko não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. Foi então que sentiu os braços carinhosos da garota a envolvê-lo, em um abraço quente e protetor.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, papai... Eu nunca vou deixar o senhor... Nunca!

Deixando-se levar por aquele gesto, Dohko largou-se no abraço, apertando forte o corpo da filha. Não importava quem fosse, não permitiria jamais que a levassem embora.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia amanheceu cinzento, sem sol e com nuvens pesadas. Hyoga acordou sentindo-se estranho, o pressentimento que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Seu semblante era o contraponto perfeito de Shiryu, animado e cheio de expectativas por mais um dia de reuniões no café. Queria rever seu anjo, quem sabe teria chance de repetir o ocorrido da noite anterior.

Shion também acordou com a mesma sensação que Hyoga, mas logo deixou isso de lado. Besteiras. Devia estar ficando velho e caquético, onde já se viu se deixar levar por pressentimentos ruins?

Chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo no café, os demais estavam presentes e já discutiam estratégias para a revolução.

-Onde está Isaac? – perguntou Hyoga, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando, Shiryu fez o mesmo.

-Virá mais tarde, parece que houve um problema no gabinete dele lá na sede do partido. – respondeu Aioria, que terminava de anotar alguma coisa em um livro.

Puseram-se a conversar, Shiryu distraiu-se observando Shunrei, que estava ao balcão servindo chá a um senhor idoso. Sorriu ao vê-la mirar seu olhar, era tão linda a sua pequena. Dohko, que desta vez estava no salão, mas em um canto mais afastado, não tirava os olhos do rapaz, ainda teria sua chance de conversar a sério com aquele petulante!

Então, todas as conversas e distrações foram interrompidas por um afoito Kiki, que entrou correndo pelo café, derrubando uma cadeira pelo caminho. Só parou quando se postou diante de Aioria, ofegante.

-O que foi Kiki? Por que tanta correria?

-Isaac foi assassinado!

Surpresa, murmúrios de indignação, Hyoga deixou cair uma xícara que segurava entre as mãos. Levantou em um pulo, segurou Kiki pelo braço e começou a sacudir o garoto, querendo saber mais detalhes do ocorrido.

-Fale Kiki, como foi? O que aconteceu com o Isaac?

-Pá-pára de me sa-sa-cu-di-dir qu-que eu fa-falo!

Hyoga o soltou com tudo, os estudantes, Shion e até Dohko passaram a prestar atenção no menino.

-Foi uma emboscada! Isaac foi chamado em seu gabinete e, quando saía de casa para ir até a sede do partido, foi pego por dois homens na rua. Eles o mataram a tiros, nem se importaram com as pessoas ao redor.

O loiro caiu sentado no chão, perplexo com as palavras de Kiki sobre o assassinato de seu amigo. Os estudantes começaram a falar alto, praguejando e gritando entre si, Shion ficou calado em seu canto, pensativo. Então os figurões tinham arranjado a desculpa perfeita para um levante dos estudantes, tudo o que precisavam para dar cabo deles.

-Acalmem-se, todos! Precisamos esfriar a cabeça, pensar no que faremos daqui para frente!

-Pensar no que, Aioria? Não vê que esta é a chance que temos de nos levantar contra esse maldito partido, fazê-los pagar por tudo e pela morte de Isaac?

-Ikki, isso não é...

-Eu concordo com Ikki! – Hyoga gritou de repente, todos se silenciaram – Vamos pegar em armas e mostrar para esse bando de abutres que não somos brinquedos, que temos nossos direitos!

Shiryu arregalou os olhos, quem era aquele Hyoga que desconhecia? O amigo estava nervoso, sua aparência era febril e insana. Raiva, dor, revolta, todos esses sentimentos estampados nos olhos azuis do rapaz.

Pouco a pouco, os demais foram se juntando a Hyoga e Ikki, estava decidido por maioria: Mao e seu partido iriam conhecer a fúria que reinava naqueles corações juvenis.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Assim que ouviu o parecer dos estudantes, Dohko alarmou-se. Aquele café, provavelmente o bairro e até toda cidade se transformariam em uma praça de guerra. Com medo, por causa de Shunrei, subiu correndo a escada de acesso aos quartos, arrumaria suas coisas e da filha e iriam embora o quanto antes.

No salão, Shiryu tentava conversar com Hyoga, mas o amigo estava decidido. Sua camisa estava toda molhada pelo suor da excitação que sentia, Ikki já lhe arrumara uma espingarda que engatilhava.

-Hyoga, nós precisamos conver...

-Já sei o que vai me dizer e saiba que a resposta é não, Shiryu. Eu não vou voltar atrás... Esses malditos mataram meu amigo de infância, não vou deixar barato!

Shiryu suspirou, ponderando por um momento. O que fazer? Pensou em Shunrei, na amizade que tinha por Hyoga e então tomou sua decisão.

-Conte com minha ajuda, Hyoga... Eu não vou te abandonar, meu amigo. Só preciso fazer uma coisa antes de me juntar a vocês.

-Certo, então nos encontre mais tarde, mas não aqui. Logo montaremos a barricada no limite da rua, esteja lá.

Apressado, o rapaz deixou o café. Nem percebeu que Shunrei ouvira a conversa e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Bem nessa hora, Dohko desceu a escadas e a chamou, apreensivo.

-Shunrei, suba e pegue as suas coisas, nós vamos embora antes que esse lugar vire uma baderna.

Ela assentiu e passou correndo pelo pai, mas Dohko notou que Shunrei parecia chorar. O que estava acontecendo com sua princesa? Subiu atrás dela, preocupado. E, enquanto isso, Shion repassava mentalmente seus planos, completamente mudados por conta da morte de Isaac. Agora, teria no máximo até o fim da noite do dia seguinte para entregar os líderes à polícia, precisava de alguma boa estratégia para atingir seu objetivo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rapidamente, a notícia da morte de Isaac correu pela cidade, de boca em boca, de café em café. Por todo canto, estudantes se reuniam, montavam barricadas e levantes em diversos locais e bairros.

Desviando-se das pessoas que corriam, tentando se esconder ou fugir para um lugar seguro, Saori tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos percorriam cada rosto, cada barricada, ouvia atenta os discursos inflamados de um ou outro. Foi então que sua mente deu um estalo, era uma revolução!

Lembrou-se da reunião que vira Shiryu participar no café, será que o rapaz estava envolvido naquilo? Nervosa, Saori decidiu ir atrás dele, saber mais a respeito. Não o deixaria sozinho em uma hora dessas.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu retornava do quartel, onde estivera para pegar algumas coisas que precisaria e também uma carta que tinha acabado de escrever. Rumou ao café, precisava conversar com Shunrei antes de ir ao encontro de Hyoga.

E, no café, Dohko conversava com Hilda, decidira que ele e Shunrei iriam para casa da irmã da mulher, que morava fora de Pequim. Entrou no quarto para dar a notícia à Shunrei e encontrou a filha arrumando suas coisas, chorando.

-O que foi Shunrei? Por que chora?

-Ah, papai... Shiryu...

-O que tem ele?

-Ele vai lutar papai... Vai lutar ao lado dos amigos... E se ele morrer, o que eu vou fazer?

Dohko ficou sem ação, era difícil ver sua pequena chorando. E foi então que constatou de vez o que mais temia: Shunrei estava mesmo apaixonada por aquele rapaz.

-Não fique assim, minha filha... Vai ficar tudo bem...

Ele a abraçou, o choro de Shunrei tornou-se mais forte e sentido. Precisava fazer algo por sua princesa, ela não poderia sofrer. Não podia permitir que algo assim acontecesse.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shiryu estava quase chegando ao café quando avistou uma tropa de Mao rumando para a rua onde seus amigos estariam. Precisava correr e se juntar a eles antes que fosse tarde. Mas e Shunrei? Precisava falar com ela. Porém, sua salvação veio ao seu encontro, afoita e preocupada.

-Shiryu!

-Saori? O que faz aqui?

-Eu... Eu precisava falar com você, soube da revolução... Vai lutar?

-Sim... – ele disse, com certo pesar – Não posso abandonar Hyoga e os outros.

-Então eu lutarei também, Shiryu! Onde estão acampados?

-Não, eu preciso que faça um favor para mim, Saori...

Dizendo isto, o rapaz tirou do bolso de sua calça uma carta, que entregou à Saori. Ela pegou o envelope o olhou para ele, como se questionasse o que aquilo significava.

-Lembra-se do café aonde eu ia com Hyoga encontrar os estudantes? – ela assentiu – Preciso que vá até lá e entregue esta carta para uma jovem chamada Shunrei. É muito importante que faça isso por mim, Saori.

Ela entristeceu por um momento, então tinha mesmo perdido qualquer chance de conquistar Shiryu? No entanto, ainda se sentindo triste, Saori concordou, o que deixou o soldado feliz por um instante.

-Obrigado Saori, eu nem sei como lhe agradecer por me ajudar!

Sorrindo meio amarelo, a garota despediu-se de Shiryu e rumou ao café. Mesmo não querendo, faria o que ele havia pedido.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com tudo arrumado, Dohko desceu ao salão, estava apenas esperando por Hilda e Shunrei para que pudessem partir. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, o pensamento longe. O que faria para acalmar o coração de sua pequena? Doía-lhe vê-la sofrer daquela maneira.

Acabou tendo seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo barulho da porta, levantou o olhar e viu uma jovem de melenas lilazes entrar. Parecia procurar por alguém.

-Pois não, senhorita? Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Eu... Eu procuro por uma garota chamada Shunrei, tenho algo a entregar para ela.

-Ela está lá em cima, mas deixe o que trouxe comigo, eu entrego.

Saori apertou o envelope contra o peito, deveria confiar naquele homem? Dohko percebeu sua hesitação e então suspirou meio resignado.

-Pode deixar o envelope comigo, eu lhe asseguro que esta carta chegará às mãos de Shunrei.

A garota ainda pensou por alguns instantes, e então entregou a carta ao homem. Na verdade, queria era procurar por Shiryu, estar ao seu lado durante a luta. Rapidamente, saiu do café e Dohko aproveitou que estava sozinho para abrir a carta.

"_Minha doce Shunrei_

_Enquanto estiver lendo esta carta, estarei partindo para a luta... Não posso abandonar meu amigo Hyoga sozinho, mas também... Também não posso te deixar. Apesar do tão pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, sinto que a amo de todo meu coração._

_Reze por mim, minha princesa. Reze para que volte vivo e para teus braços. E lhe juro que, quando tudo estiver acabado, eu falarei com teu pai, pedirei a ele permissão para nos casarmos._

_Nós seremos felizes, Shunrei, eu juro._

_Do seu..._

_Shiryu"_

Ouviu passos no andar de cima, Shunrei e Hilda estavam descendo para o salão. Guardou a carta rapidamente em seu bolso e voltou-se para a filha, ela ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos.

-Estamos prontas, senhor Lyu-Ban... Podemos ir.

-Vá na frente com Shunrei, senhora Hilda. Tenho uns assuntos pendentes para resolver, eu as encontrarei mais tarde.

-Papai, o que vai...

-Por favor, não me faça perguntas, Shunrei... Apenas vá com a senhora Hilda... – Dohko a abraçou, beijando sua testa - E não esqueça de que é preciosa para mim e o quanto eu te amo...

Shunrei não entendeu bem as palavras do pai, mas sorriu. Então, acompanhada da senhora Hilda, deixou o café. Poucos minutos depois, Dohko também saiu, disposto a ir ao encontro dos estudantes, onde quer que estivessem amotinados.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui chega ao final mais um capítulo, como sempre betado pela minha querida Themys... Os acontecimentos já estão se encaminhando para o fim, e para as lágrimas também...

"**Um dia a mais", **canção que fecha o primeiro ato do musical "Les Misérables". Foi tema da campanha presidencial do democrata Bill Clinton, quando tentava seu primeiro mandato.


End file.
